PAW Patrol Adventures
by bluecatcinema
Summary: For the PAW Patrol, every day brings new challenges, new rescues, and new fun.
1. Love Hurts

**PAW Patrol Adventures**

 **Chapter One: Love Hurts  
**

 _(Note: You may want to read my earlier stories "Puppy Love" and "Pups Under The Mistletoe" before starting this one, as it follows on from events in those stories.)_

It was a nice spring morning in Adventure Bay. Ryder had gone out on a nature walk, and over at the PAW Patrol's watchtower, most of the pups were playing soccer. Chase and Skye, however, had chosen to sit the game out. They were inside Chase's pup house, nuzzling together. They had confessed their love for each other just a little while before Christmas, and as such were in the early stages of romance, barely able to be apart for a single moment.

"Hey, guys!" Rubble called. "You wanna play?

"Yeah, sure." Chase said dreamily, unable to take his eyes off of Skye's.

"Just give us a minute, okay?" Skye sighed happily.

"We get it." Rocky rolled his eyes. "You're all lovey-dovey, and we think that's great. But do you think you could reign it in long enough to play?"

"We can try." Chase said sheepishly.

"I guess we _have_ been going a little overboard..." Skye blushed.

"It's cool, dude and dudette." Zuma smiled. "No harm, no foul."

"It's just that games are always more fun when we play them together." Marshall declared. "The whole team."

"We'd like that, too." Chase nodded.

"Just don't ask us to be on opposite teams." Skye added.

The rest of the soccer game went quite well; Chase and Skye only caused slight disruptions to the game, mostly by pausing to congratulate each other on their moves. All too soon, the alarm clock they were using to keep time went off, signalling the end of the game.

"Great game, pups!" Rubble smiled.

"You were amazing, Skye." Chase grinned.

"No, you were." Skye blushed.

"No, you." Chase countered.

"You!" Skye cooed.

"Let's just say you were both awesome." Zuma rolled his eyes.

"At least you were able to take your eyes off each other long enough to focus on the soccer ball." Rocky smirked.

"Marshall!"

A lavender blur suddenly crashed into Marshall, knocking him down.

"Whoa!" Marshall yelped. As he recovered, he noticed that it was Everest who had knocked him down. "Hi, Everest." He chuckled.

"Hi, Marshall." Everest rubbed her nose against his.

Marshall and Everest had also recently started dating. And Marshall had found that Everest was quite... Exuberant with her affections. More often than not, she would greet him by diving at him at top speed.

"Did you miss me?" Everest grinned, as she let Marshall get up.

"Always do." Marshall nodded. "You just missed a great game of soccer."

"That's too bad." Everest nuzzled against Marshall. "I bet you were great."

"Do you wanna play, Everest?" Rubble asked.

"Only if I can be on Marshall's team." Everest declared.

"Totally saw that coming." Zuma whispered to Rocky, who snickered in response.

"I'll switch over to your side." Rubble told Rocky and Zuma.

"So it'll be couples versus singles, huh?" Rocky noted. "Sounds good. If Marshall and Everest are as mushy as Chase and Skye, it'll make things pretty even."

"We'll see about that!" Everest smirked. "Right, Marshall?" She gave Marshall a nudge, causing him to stumble sideways a little.

"Right." Marshall nodded, after taking a moment to steady himself.

And so the game began. Despite Rocky's beliefs, Marshall and Everest were able to remain focused on the game. In fact, both sides were neck-and-neck in the final moments.

"Just enough time for one last goal!" Chase declared.

"And we're gonna be scorin' that goal!" Zuma bragged, getting control of the ball.

"I don't think so!" Marshall suddenly took the ball.

"Go, Marshall!" Skye cheered, as Marshall ran towards the opposing goal.

Rubble, in his position of goalkeeper, readied himself to defend the goal. At that same time, Rocky started closing in on Marshall. But before he could catch up, Marshall misjudged his strides, and accidentally stepped on the ball.

"Whoa!" He yelped, all four paws awkwardly positioned on the ball as it continued rolling onward.

"Runaway ball!" Zuma gasped.

"Not for long!" Rocky yelled, keeping up the chase.

At that point, Marshall's already-shakey balance finally gave out. He fell off the ball, and the force of the slip sent it flying wild.

"Oh no!" Marshall gasped.

"I got it!" Everest dived forward, striking the ball with her head and sending it flying back to the goal

Rubble tried to stop it, but ended up falling short, and the ball hit the back of the net. Barely a second later, the alarm clock rang, signalling the end of the match.

"We did it!" Everest cheered.

"Nice move, Ever-whoa!" Marshall found himself knocked down mid-sentence as Everest gave him another tackle hug.

"You were amazing!" Everest beamed, sharing a nose rub with her beloved.

"Thanks." Marshall blushed, very aware that their show of affection was being observed by the others. "You were great too. That last move was incredible."

"I couldn't have done it without you." Everest grinned.

The grumbling of Rubble's stomach interrupted their congratulations.

"I think my tummy's saying it's time for lunch." Rubble joked.

"I'm kinda hungry too..." Rocky admitted.

"We have been playing for a while now." Chase acknowledged. "A little food sounds great."

"Ooh, yeah!" Marshall grinned. "Ryder got some new pup food before he went on his hike. I can't wait to try them!"

"Me either!" Zuma agreed.

"Wait, shouldn't we clean all this up first?" Skye pointed out the various sports equipment scattered around the lawn. "Ryder won't be happy to see that mess."

"I'll take care of it." Everest offered. "I had a big breakfast."

"Need any help?" Marshall offered.

"That's sweet of you to ask." Everest beamed. "But that's okay. I can handle clean-up myself."

"I'll miss you, though." Everest grinned.

"I'll miss you more." Marshall rubbed noses with her.

"...Is that how me and Skye look to you guys?" Chase asked.

"Pretty much." Rocky nodded.

"I guess it does look a little sappy." Skye admitted. "Still, you can't blame them for expressing their feelings for each other."

"Guess not." Rubble declared. His stomach growled again. "Lunch time!"

The pups headed over to the lookout, while Everest busied herself with cleaning up. Before long, the six original team members were enjoying their food.

"Mmm, so good!" Rubble managed to say between mouthfuls.

"Easy there, dude." Zuma chuckled. "You'll take a bite outta your bowl if you're not careful!"

"I can't help it." Rubble shrugged. "We had a lot of fun today."

"It was a good game we just had." Chase smiled.

"Totally." Zuma nodded.

"You guys were great." Rocky told Chase and Skye. "Good to know being so mushy hasn't thrown you off your games."

"Thanks." Skye smiled. "But even if it did, it'd be worth it." She nuzzled Chase.

"Don't forget who actually made the winning shot, guys." Marshall said proudly. "Me and Everest. How's that for teamwork?"

"That was a totally tubular finish." Zuma admitted.

"You two work as well together as me and Skye." Chase smiled.

"And you're just as cute together." Rubble nodded.

"Even if Everest is a little more... Open with her feelings." Rocky chuckled.

"Huh?" Marshall frowned. "What do you mean?"

At that moment, Everest was about to enter the lookout (having finished cleaning up), but stopped as she overheard the conversation.

"C'mon." Rocky rolled his eyes. "Ever since you guys got together, she usually says 'hello' by running over and tackling you."

"That's just how Everest is." Marshall shrugged. "What's wrong with that?"

"Yeah." Skye agreed. "There's more than one way for a pup to show affection."

"So you're saying Everest being so affectionate with you doesn't... Hurt sometimes?" Rocky asked Marshall.

"She is kind of a big pup." Rubble noted. "I know it'd hurt if she jumped at me all the time..."

Everest's face dropped, with her ears drooping to match.

"Well, er..." Marshall said awkwardly. As he looked away, he spotted Everest standing just outside the lookout door. "...Oh, hey, Everest! Done cleaning already?"

"Yeah..." Everest frowned.

"Great!" Marshall smiled.

"Come and join us!" Chase offered.

"Thanks, but... I think I might just go back to Jake's." Everest said dejectedly.

"What?" Marshall frowned. "But you just got there! Don't you wanna hang out some more?"

"...I think I've done enough for one day." Everest turned and walked away.

"Everest, wait!" As Marshall made to follow, he tripped over his food bowl. "Whoa!"

The others winced as Marshall crashed into a pile of pup toys.

"I'm good!" Marshall clambered back to his paws and raced out of the lookout.

Marshall caught up to Everest just as she was about to board her snowcat.

"Everest!" He called. "Why are you going so soon?"

"It... It's nothing." Everest lied. "Really."

"It doesn't look like it's nothing." Marshall acknowledged.

"It's nothing you should be worried about." Everest said quietly. "I've caused you enough trouble already..."

"Trouble?" Marshall repeated, confused.

Everest fell silent, her head bowed.

"Come on, you can tell me." Marshall assured her. "What's wrong?"

"I... I heard about what the other pups said back there." Everest admitted. "About how I get so... Affectionate whenever we see each other."

"You heard that?" Marshall frowned.

"Yeah. And I'm sorry if I ever hurt you just by saying 'hi'." Everest bowed her head. "It's... Well, I'm always so happy to see you, I just can't help myself."

"It's okay, Everest." Marshall nuzzled against her. "I really like seeing you you too. And I don't really mind that much, anyway."

"You don't?" Everest looked up.

"Nah." Marshall chuckled. "Honestly, my daily wipeouts hurt more than that. Besides, it's kinda nice to know I make you so happy. Because you make me happy, too."

"You really mean that?" Everest smiled.

"Of course." Marshall rubbed his nose against hers.

"Thanks, Marshall." Everest blushed. "But I think I'll try to tone things down anyway, just in case. You look way better in black and white than you do in black and blue."

"In that case, maybe you should try to go easier on me when we play 'tag' and you're it." Marshall joked.

"Oh, you!" Everest nudged Marshall, sending him flying into the nearby flower bed.

"Whoa!" Marshall yelped, crashing headfirst into the flowers.

"Whoops!" Everest gulped.

"I'm good!" Marshall scrambled back upright. He found he had caught a flower between his teeth. "For you." He offered it to Everest.

"Aw, thanks!" Everest blushed, accepting the gift. "You really are the sweetest..."

"I try." Marshall blushed. "Come on, let's get back to the others. They're probably wondering what happened to us."

"I hope there's plenty of pup food left." Everest smiled. "Between cleaning up, and all this feeling sorry for myself, I've worked up quite an appetite."

"I'm sure there is." Marshall nodded. "But if there isn't, I'll be happy to share mine."

"You're the best, Marshall." Everest nuzzled against him again.

"You deserve the best." Marshall grinned as he nuzzled her back. "Lucky for you, we've got the best pup food in town..."

The two young pups headed back to the lookout, side-by-side.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(PAW Patrol and all related characters are the property of Keith Chapman and Nickelodeon.)_


	2. Sea Patrol: Pups Save A Royal Yacht

**Paw Patrol Adventures**

 **Chapter Two: Sea Patrol: Pups Save A Royal Yacht**

It was a lovely, sunny day in Adventure Day. The main six PAW Patrol pups were at the beach, playing volleyball. Chase, Skye and Marshall were on one team, with Rocky, Rubble and Zuma on the other. Ryder (in his lifeguard outfit) was nearby, acting as referee.

"Heads up, dudes!" Zuma declared, using his head to launch the ball over the net.

"Right back at ya!" Skye returned the ball using one of her signature backups.

"Here's comes Rubble's double strength serve!" Rubble hit the ball back.

"I got it, I got it!" Marshall leapt up to catch the ball, but missed. "Whoa!" He crashed headfirst into the sand.

"Whoa!" Zuma cringed. "Wipeout!"

"Are you okay, Marshall?" Rocky asked.

Marshall's head popped out of the sand.

"Pffft!" He spat out a mouthful of sand. "I'm good!"

The pups (including Marshall) and Ryder shared a collective chuckle.

Meanwhile, an opulant white and gold yacht swept through the waters just outside Adventure Bay. On the deck was the yacht's owner, the Princess of Barkingburg, her erstwhile companion, the Earl of Barkingburg, and of course, the Princess's sneaky pup, Sweetie, joined as always by her chew toy/robo-minion, Busby.

"Isn't this wonderful?" The Princess smiled. "Breathing in that lovely sea air, feeling the sun on your face... It's amazing!"

"It certainly is, Princess." The Earl agreed.

"Oh, yes." Sweetie said sarcastically. "It's like being in the world's biggest bathtub!"

"That's the spirit." The Princess patted Sweetie on the head. "I had a feeling a little time away from Barkingburg would help you get over all those naughty 'queen Sweetie' schemes."

"Oh, and it has, my Princess." Sweetie lied. "I feel like a new pup!"

"There's a good girl." The Princess patted Sweetie again.

"I am a good girl, aren't I?" Sweetie smirked. "Now, if it's okay with you, I think I'll take a nap in my gold-plated dog carrier. Don't want to get too excited, you know?"

"Of course, Sweetie." The Princess smiled. "I'll wake you up when it's time for dinner."

"That would be so nice, my Princess." Sweetie put on a fake smile. "I feel lucky to have such a caring owner."

"And I'm lucky to have you, Sweetie." The Princess beamed.

The second she turned away from the Princess, Sweetie dropped her false smile, replacing it with a wicked grin. Once she was far enough away, she started talking to Busby.

"I've finally concocted the perfect scheme, Busby." She gloated. "The Princess and the Earl think I'm going to take a trap, but I'll really be taking steps to commandeer this yacht. Then I'll be Sweetie, queen of the high seas!"

Sweetie launched into one of her evil cackles, ending with the usual snort. Then, after going below decks, she slipped into her dog carrier, and emerged wearing her purple and black jumpsuit and pup-pack.

"Time for some nautical naughtiness!" She sneered. "Arf! Smoke bombs!"

A miniature cannon emerged from the backup, and fired several gray orbs. Each orb exploded into a cloud of smoke, which started filling up the room.

"Phase two, Busby." Sweetie declared.

Taking a moment to remove her backpack and jumpsuit, Sweetie raced back up to the deck.

"Princess! Earl!" She yelled dramatically, the smoke from her bombs following her outside. "There's a fire below decks!"

"My word!" Earl gasped. "We must abandon ship! To the lifeboats!"

"Come on, Sweetie, hurry!" The Princess urged.

"I'm right behind you, my Princess!" Sweetie replied.

Stopping only to don their lifejackets, the Princess and the Earl climbed the nearest lifeboat.

"Prepare to detach!" The Earl announced, his hand inches from the button for the lifeboat's release mechanism.

"Wait!" The Princess yelled, noticing a sudden absence. "Where's Sweetie? She was right behind us!"

"I-I don't-!" The Earl started... only to notice that the smoke had dissipated. "What happened to the fire?"

"Oh, there was no fire." Sweetie, once again wearing her jumpsuit and pup-pack, pattered over to them. "Silly me."

"Sweetie, that wasn't very funny!" The Princess scolded her. "Making us run into the lifeboat like that!"

"That's a matter of opinion." Sweetie said smugly. "And, since you're already in the lifeboat..."

The mechanical grabber arm emerged from Sweetie's pup-pack, and pressed the release button, dropping the lifeboat into the waters below.

"Enjoy your budget cruise!" Sweetie smirked. "Helmsman Busby, you know what to do!"

Busby, who had moments ago been plugged into the ship's navigation computer, beeped in response. With that, the yacht turned, and began moving away from the abandoned lifeboat and its former occupants.

"Now, I am Sweetie, Queen of the high seas!" Sweetie cackled. "Happy sailing!"

"She's getting away with the royal yacht!" The Earl gasped.

"Oh, that pup!" The Princess scowled. "No belly rubs for her tonight!"

"Well, her cruise won't last long." The Earl took out his gold-plated phone. "Not if the PAW Patrol have anything to say about it!"

Back on the beach, Ryder's communicator watch started ringing.

"Ryder here." He answered the call.

"Ryder, it's the Earl of Barkingburg." The Earl declared. "The Princess and I were taking a cruise in the royal yacht, but Sweetie tricked us out of it!"

"You've got to help us get it back!" The Princess added. "Oh, and get us out of this lifeboat."

"Don't worry, your highness." Ryder declared. "No yacht is too big, no lifeboat is too small!" He ended the call, then contacted the pups. "Sea Patrol, to the Patrol Tower!"

"Ryder needs us!" The pups chorused.

The six put aside their game and started to move toward the tower.

"Wait for me!" Marshall called. As he followed the others, he tripped on the ball. "Whoa!"

Marshall flew into the net, becoming tangled up in it.

"Hold... On!" Marshall squirmed and shimmied, trying to untangle himself. He succeeded, but too well; He spun around in the net before being sent flying again, right toward the tower. "Look out!"

The other pups, who had just reached the lift, turned and froze at the sight of Marshall flying towards them like a black-and-white missile.

"Oh, no." Rocky had time to deadpan before Marshall collided with them.

"You have to admit, that was quite a spike!" Marshall joked.

The pups all laughed at Marshall's joke, as the elevator doors closed. When the doors opened again, they were at the top of the tower, and all decked out in their Sea Patrol uniforms.

"Sea Patrol ready for action, Captain Ryder, sir!" Chase announced.

"Pups, we have a situation." Ryder declared. "The Princess and Earl of Barkingburg are stuck out at sea, and Sweetie has hijacked the royal yacht."

"Doesn't that pup ever take a break?" Rubble frowned.

"Chase, I need you and your police cruiser to track down the royal yacht." Ryder selected.

"These paws uphold the laws!" Chase ordered.

"We all know how sneaky Sweetie can be." Ryder noted. "So Skye, you and your sea plane can keep track of her movements from above."

"This pup's gotta fly!" Skye flipped.

"And the rest of us will use the Sea Patroller to pick up the Princess and the Earl." Ryder concluded.

"It's not every day we get royal guests." Rocky noted.

"Isn't it radical?" Zuma grinned.

"Alright, Sea Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder announced.

The Sea Patroller began to detach itself from the tower. As it did, the pups' Sea Patrol vehicles were loaded inside.

"Robo-Dog, take us out to sea!" Ryder instructed.

Robo-Dog barked, and steered the now-detached Sea Patroller out of the bay.

Meanwhile, Sweetie was in the royal yacht's helm, enjoying the view as Busby piloted them through the waters.

"Now this is what I call a royal cruise, Busby." She smirked. "All this is now mine to rule! The only question now is where to go first... Maybe to get the dolphins to bow before me, or have the seagulls perform a synchronized flying display? Decisions, decisions..."

Not too far away, the Sea Patroller closed in on the lifeboat.

"Here comes the Paw Patrol!" The Princess smiled.

"Excellent timing!" The Earl beamed.

Onboard, the team were ready to move.

"Chase, Sky, go, go, go!" Ryder urged.

Chase and Skye boarded their vehicles, which were then launched out of the Sea Patroller. As they headed after the royal yacht, the Sea Patroller moved over to the lifeboat, picked it up with the crane, and lowered it onto the deck.

"Thank you, PAW Patrol!" The Princess smiled once she and the Earl were safety on board.

"We're the Sea Patrol right now." Zuma corrected her. "But you're totally welcome, royal dudette."

"Now all that needs to be done is for the royal yacht to be recovered." The Earl declared.

"Don't worry, your Earlness." Ryder replied. "Chase and Skye are already on the case."

Meanwhile, Chase was piloting his cruiser across the waters, with Skye keeping an eye out from above. Despite the fact that they were now dating, the two had agreed to keep things between them professional while on missions, and this was no different.

"Any sign of the yacht?" Chase asked over his pup tag.

"Nothing yet." Skye replied. "Let me check over this way..." She veered her sea plane over to the west, and spotted a small yacht. "...Wait, I think I've found it! It's heading north!"

"Great work, Skye!" Chase complimented her.

"Just doing my job." Skye blushed. "We'd better hurry if we want to catch her!"

"Chase is on the case!" Chase howled.

Both vehicles sped after the yacht. Up ahead, Sweetie was still seeking out "subjects" to lord her self-appointed rule over.

"There are never any royal subjects around when you need them!" She pouted.

Unbeknownst to her, Chase's cruiser was closing in on the yacht.

"Megaphone, ruff!" Chase called out.

Responding to Chase's vocal command, a megaphone emerged from the rear of his cruiser.

"Attention, Sweetie!" Chase spoke into the megaphone. "Stop in the name of the law!"

"Not this again!" Sweetie scowled. "Helmsman Busby, evasive manoeuvres!"

Busby beeped, and the yacht changed direction. At the same time, Sweetie rushed onto the deck.

"And, just to make sure you can't follow..." Sweetie snarled. "Smoke bombs, launch!"

Several more orbs were fired out of Sweetie's pack. They exploded in midair, creating a smokescreen that covered the area, blocking Chase's vision!

"I can't see a thing!" Chase frowned.

"Well, I can." Skye said from her vantage point up above. "She's heading southeast!"

"Keep on her, Skye!" Chase urged. "Once the smoke clears, I'll follow you by your puptag's signal."

"Can do!" Skye nodded, following the yacht from above.

Down below, Sweetie was certain she had evaded her pursuer.

"Some police pup he turned out to be." She smirked. "He should stay on land."

As Skye closed in, the light of the sun gleamed off her seaplane, catching Sweetie's eye.

"Ugh, I should've known." Sweetie growled. "Those meddling pups always travel in packs... Well, they're still not going to get me!"

Sweetie had the yacht turn once again, but saw Chase's cruiser speeding towards her.

"Wrong turn. Busby." Sweetie cringed. She quickly glanced around, and spotted a group of rocky outcrops nearby. "Over there! We'll lose them in those rocks!"

The yacht turned yet again, maybe a beeline for the rocks.

"Now she's heading toward those rocks!" Skye told Chase.

"Sweetie, stop!" Chase yelled over the megaphone. "Those rocks look dangerous!"

"Then you'd better steer clear!" Sweetie taunted him over the yacht's own loudspeaker.

The yacht began twisting and turning through the rocks. It was a tight squeeze at the best of times; one particularly sharp turn left the yacht with a nasty scrape.

"Careful, Busby!" Sweetie yelled. "Don't damage my yacht!"

Chase and Skye kept on the yacht's tail (Chase's cruiser's smaller size making it easier to navigate through the rocks).

"That was a close one!" Skye winced.

At that moment, Ryder called.

"Chase, how are you doing?" He asked.

"We've found Sweetie." Chase announced. "But, surprise, surprise, she's not giving up without a fight. We're chasing her through this group of nasty-looking rocks."

"Wait a sec!" Zuma, having overheard the conversation, spoke up. "I know the place you're talkin' about. There's a really gnarly whirlpool on the other side!"

"Oh no, the royal yacht!" The Earl gasped.

"And my poor Sweetie!" The Princess yelped.

"Chase, you and Skye need to stop Sweetie before she runs the royal yacht into that whirlpool!" Ryder instructed.

"We'll do our best, Captain Ryder, sir!" Chase nodded.

"Zuma, it'll take time for the Sea Patroller to get around those rocks, so I need you to take your sub out there." Ryder instructed. "Just in case the others can't stop Sweetie in time."

"I'm all set to get wet!" Zuma grinned.

Meanwhile, the royal yacht had finally made it past the rock.

"Full speed ahead, Helmsman Busby!" Sweetie ordered. "We'll lose those meddling pups yet!"

Up above, Sweetie spotted the whirlpool Zuma was speaking of. It was big, bigger than even the Sea Patroller.

"She's getting too close!" She cried out.

"Sweetie, stop!" Chase said through his megaphone.

"What part of 'no' don't you understand?" Sweetie retorted.

"But you're heading towards a whirlpool!" Chase revealed.

"What?!" Sweetie gasped. She raced to the front of the yacht, and saw the whirlpool. "Busby, turn! Turn now!"

Busby complied, but to no avail; as it turned, it was caught in the whirlpool's pull, and slowly, steadily drawn towards it.

"No!" Sweetie yelped. "Help!"

"Help is on the way!' Chase sped his cruiser towards the yacht. Just as he closed in, he performed a 180 degree turn. "Ruff, winch!" He called out.

A winch fired out of the cruiser's rear, snagging the yacht's rudder. Chase pushed his cruiser to maximum speed, attempting to pull the yacht to safety. However, the pull of the whirlpool was too strong.

"I could use some help here!" Chase called out.

"Hang in there, Chase!" Skye swooped down. "Ruff, scoop!"

A scoop emerged from the underside of Skye's plane, which she used to push the yacht from the side. With that, they started to gain ground against the whirlpool.

"That's it!" Chase nodded. "We just need a little more..."

"Need some back-up, dude?" Zuma called, as he zoomed over in his sub.

"Zuma!" Chase smiled.

"Are we glad to see you!" Skye added.

"I'm diving in!" Zuma grinned.

Zuma's sub dived underwater, making a beeline for the lower part of the rudder. Once he got close enough, he activated his sub's grabber arms, which clamped tightly onto the rudder, and started reversing. Together, the three vehicles managed to pull the yacht free of the whirlpool.

"We did it!" Chase cheered.

"That was a close one, Busby." Sweetie sighed with relief. That relief was short-lived, as she saw the Sea Patroller approach. "Forget I said anything..." She groaned.

Not long after, the Princess and the Earl were back on their yacht, which was side-by-side with the Sea Patroller as they moved toward Adventure Bay. As for Sweetie, she had been locked up in the royal pet carrier.

"Thank you so much, Sea Patrol." The Earl smiled. "Thanks to you, the royal yacht is safe."

"And so is my naughty Sweetie." The Princess added, glancing at Sweetie in her carrier.

"Of course, your highness." Ryder smiled. "Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help."

"Some cruise this turned out to be." Sweetie scowled.

"That should keep you out of trouble until we get back to Barkingburg." The Earl declared.

"From now on, the only yacht you're going to play with is my old toy yacht." The Princess added.

"That suits me just fine." Sweetie groaned. "Being queen of the high seas isn't all it's cracked up to be, Busby."

"Even if things didn't work out the way you expected, we hope you'll visit Adventure Bay again someday." Ryder told the Princess.

"Maybe we will." The Princess nodded. "But maybe next time we'll take the train."

The pups, Ryder, the Princess and the Earl all laughed together while Sweetie simply rolled her eyes.

"Worst vacation ever." She pouted.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(PAW Patrol and all related characters are the property of Keith Chapman and Nickelodeon.)_


	3. Rival Pups

**PAW Patrol Adventures**

 **Chapter Three: Rival Pups  
**

It was that time of year again: the time for Chase to train for the annual sheep-herding contest, which was being held in Adventure Bay this time around.

Farmer Al had graciously allowed Chase to borrow his sheep to practice his herding skills. In the field just outside the farm, Chase was sharpening his talents, the rest of the pups cheering him on.

"Ruff!" Chase barked as he rounded up the sheep. "This way, sheep!"

"Go, Chase!" Skye cheered.

"You got this, dude!" Zuma added.

"Yeah!" Rocky grinned, a stopwatch held in his pup-pack's claw arm.

"Whoo-hoo!" Rubble whooped.

"Yay!" Marshall stood on his hind legs and threw his front paws in the air. Naturally, he lost his balance. "Whoa!"

Marshall toppled over, knocking down the others.

"Sorry!" He said sheepishly.

"That's one way to show your enthusiasm." Rocky deadpanned.

As Chase continued his efforts, he saw one of the sheep start to break away from the herd.

"Not so fast!" He raced over, encouraging the sheep to stay in line with the others. "Ruff!"

Once again moving as one, the sheep were guided into their pen, and Chase closed the gate behind them.

The pups yapped with joy as he rejoined them.

"Way to go, Chase!" Zuma cheered.

"You were amazing!" Skye beamed.

"That was your best time yet!" Rocky declared, showing him the watch.

"You're going to ace the contest again this year!" Rubble grinned.

"Best shepherd ever!" Marshall added.

"Not bad." A new voice rang through the air. "But I've seen better."

As one, the pups turned to look in the direction of the voice, and saw that it belonged to another German Shepherd; a female, and one they all recognised from last year's contest.

"Sylvia?" Chase frowned, as his one-time opponent approached.

"That's right." Sylvia smirked. "I'm flattered you remember me."

"Why wouldn't I?" Chase shrugged. "Pretty hard to forget the pup that gave me such a challenge last year."

"You got lucky last time." Sylvia retorted. "But this year will be different. This year, you're going down."

"Don't be so sure." Rubble chipped in. "Chase has been practicing all week."

"Is that all?" Sylvia scoffed. "I've been practicing all year."

"Then may the best pup win." Chase said fairly.

"I will, just you wait and see." Sylvia sneered. "After I win the contest, they'll be calling me 'the super-shepherd' again."

"It _is_ just a contest, you know." Skye pointed out.

"Yeah." Zuma agreed. "It's not about winning, but having fun."

"Wrong." Sylvia retorted. "It's _all_ about winning. And this time, Chase'll be the one getting left in the dust."

"You don't have to be so competitive." Chase admonished her. "Winning isn't everything.

"Says the winner." Sylvia jeered. "And soon, that's going to be me. I'll be on top again, where I belong." She walked away. "Good luck, Chase. You're gonna need it."

"Well, that was... Something." Rocky frowned.

"Somepup's a sore loser." Zuma shook his head.

"Well, she _was_ the reigning champ until I came along." Chase noted. "Guess she's not happy about being dethroned..."

"There's no need to be so snippy about it, though." Marshall pouted.

"Yeah." Rubble agreed. "Chase won fair and square."

"And he's going to win again." Skye declared. "I believe in you, Chase." She added lovingly.

"We all do." Marshall nodded.

"Thanks, guys." Chase smiled. "I'm going to try my best. But even if I don't win, I can still hold my head up high, no matter what."

"That's the spirit." Rocky grinned.

"And with friends like you, I'll _always_ be a winner." Chase beamed.

At that point, there was a rumbling noise above. As the pups looked up, they saw storm clouds gathering.

"Looks like it's going to rain." Rubble noted. "And soon."

"Guess that's it for today's training." Zuma added.

"Yeah." Chase agreed. "I'll take the sheep back to Farmer Al, then we can head home. Hopefully, before we caught in the downpour."

Fortunately, Chase was right, and the pups managed to get back inside the lookout just as the first drops of rain were beginning to fall.

"That was close." Rocky shuddered, shaking off the few droplets of water that had fallen on him. "I almost got _really_ wet..."

"Hi, pups." Ryder greeted them. "How did the practice go?"

"Really great." Chase smiled.

"He's got a pretty good shot at winning the contest again this year." Marshall declared. "No matter what Sylvia thinks."

"Sylvia?" Ryder frowned.

"Yeah." Rubble said flatly. "She came by, bragging about how she's going to win this year."

"That pup's got a mad grudge goin' on." Zuma mused.

"Some pups just can't take losing." Skye shook her head.

"Don't let her get to you, Chase." Ryder smiled.

"Don't worry, Ryder." Chase declared. "I won't."

"Atta pup." Ryder patted Chase on the head.

The pups slept inside the lookout, as the rain continued falling all through the evening and night.

The next day, Chase was on his way back to Farmer Al's for more practice, noticing along the way that the storm clouds had passed, leaving clear blue skies behind. Once he arrived at the farm, he discovered there was a snag in his plans.

"Sorry, Chase." Father Al apologized. "But after last night's rain, it's far too muddy for my sheep to go running around. They might slip and fall."

"I understand." Chase said fairly. "I wouldn't want the sheep to get hurt."

"You could always drop by again tomorrow." Farmer Al suggested. "Things should be nice and dry by then."

"Thanks, Farmer Al." Chase nodded. "Besides, I guess missing one training session won't be too bad..."

As Chase sprinted back toward the lookout, he noticed another group of sheep in the distance, being herded by Sylvia.

"Sylvia?" He padded over to her. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, look who it is." Sylvia sneered. "Come to see how a real shepherd does it?"

"This really isn't the best time to be herding." Chase declared. "It's so muddy, even the sheep can barely keep their footing."

"Nice try." Sylvia narrowed her eyes. "But you're not going to psych me out, and trick me into quitting my training for the day."

"I wouldn't do that!" Chase gasped, offended.

"Sure you wouldn't." Sylvia snorted. "Come on, sheep, let's get back to it. Arf!"

"I'm telling you-" Chase started.

"Sorry, can't hear you!" Sylvia lied. "Too being being a super-shepherd!"

"That is one stubborn pup." Chase shook his head.

As Chase walked away, Sylvia kept herding the sheep, directing down a slight incline.

"Come on, speed it up! Arf!" She barked.

As the sheep sped up, one of those holding up the rear slipped on the muddy ground, which had been rendered much softer and slipperier by the multiple hooffalls of his herd.

"Baaa!" The sheep bleated, as it crashed into the sheep in front.

In a bizarre domino effect, the sheep bumped into each other one by one, until they were all sliding.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sylvia yelped, as the sheep slid away. "Stop!"

In the midst of walking away, Chase was suprised to see the sheep slide past, followed by a frantic Sylvia.

"Arf! Stop!" Sylvia yelled.

"Sylvia, look out!" Chase cried. Knowing the land as well as he did, he was aware that the herd were sliding behind a cliff. He rushed after them. "Let me help!"

"I don't need you help!" Sylvia insisted. With a burst of sped, she ran past the sheep, and stood at the edge of cliff. "Stop right there!"

The sheep kept sliding, unable to stop even if they wanted to.

"Uh-oh." Sylvia gulped.

At the last second, Sylvia jumped atop the lead sheep, and the entire herd slid down the edge, landing on a ledge halfway to the ground.

"Not good." Sylvia gulped, leaping off the sheep to what little space was left on the ledge.

"Oh, no!" Chase raced to the edge. "Sylvia, are you okay?" He called.

"Umm... is that offer of help still available?" Sylvia said meekly.

"It sure is." Chase activated his pup-tag. "Come in, Ryder, sir!"

"I read you, Chase." Ryder answered. "What's going on?"

"Sylvia and her sheep are stuck on a ledge!" Chase answered. "They need help!"

"Understood." Ryder nodded. "Head back to the lookout. I'll call in the rest of the team. They'll be there to meet you."

"I'm on my way!" Chase nodded. "Hang in there, Sylvia. The PAW Patrol will be there soon."

"Like I have a choice..." Sylvia joked flatly.

"PAW Patrol, to the lookout!" Ryder spoke into his pup-pad.

Wherever they were, the pups heard the call.

"Ryder needs us!" They said as one.

The pups raced toward the lookout. As Ryder predicted, Chase managed to arrive at the same time. As usual, Marshall was the last to arrive.

"Here I come!" He smiled.

As he ran, he tripped on a sheep-shaped pillow.

"Whoa!" He yelped.

"Oh, no..." Rubble cringed.

Marshall crashed into the rest of the pups, leaving them all sprawled in the lift.

"Sorry, pups." Marshall apologized. "My baa-ad!"

The pups chuckled as the lift carried them up to the top. Fully suited up, they assembled in front of Ryder.

"PAW Patrol ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase announced.

"Thanks for hurrying, pups." Ryder nodded. "Sylvia and the sheep she was herding are stuck on a cliff ledge."

"How did that happen?" Rocky frowned.

"I tried to warn her about the mud." Chase admitted. "But she didn't listen. Her herd slid right over the edge of the cliff, taking her with them."

"For this rescue, I'm going to need... Marshall." Ryder announced. "You use your ladder to help the sheep and Sylvia get down."

"I'm all fired up!" Marshall stepped forward.

"And... Chase." Ryder continued. "You can use your net if any of them fall."

"Chase is on the case!" Chase declared.

"Alright!" Ryder smiled. "PAW Patrol is on a roll!"

Ryder headed down to his ATV, while Chase and Marshall took the slide to their vehicles (Marshall tripping once again). Then they were off, speeding to the scene of the problem.

Speaking of which, Sylvia was doing her best to keep the sheep calm. Their current predicament wasn't exactly lifting their spirits.

"Baa... Baa..." Several bleated worriedly.

"Okay, guys, just stay cool." She said soothingly. "We're all gonna be fine..."

As she said this, her rescuers arrived on the scene.

"Megaphone, ruff!" Chase barked. The apparatus emerged from his pup-pack. "Relax, Sylvia." He called. "The PAW Patrol are here!"

"Take ya long enough..." Sylvia pouted.

"Marshall, use your ladder." Ryder instructed.

"Ladder up, arf!" Marshall yapped.

The firetruck's ladder extended, reaching just below the ledge.

"Okay, Sylvia, now it's your turn." Chase declared. "Get the sheep to go down the ladder, single file."

"Piece of cake." Sylvia smirked. "Arf! Let's go, guys!" She negotiated her way to the sheep nearest the ladder. "You first, mister."

"Baa." The sheep bleated gingerly, aware of the long drop.

"Come on, you can do it." Sylvia gently nudged him.

The sheep hesitantly placed a foot on the ladder, then another. Slowly, it started walking down.

"Hi, sheep." Marshall smiled, as it neared the roof of his truck. "Right this way, come on."

The sheep jumped the far less terrifying distance from the top of the firetruck to the ground with ease. It started chewing on some nearby grass, as if nothing had happened.

"Next sheep, go! Arf!" Sylvia urged.

One by one, the sheep made their way down the ladder. Soon, there was only one left.

"Finally." Sylvia smiled as the remaining sheep made its way down the ladder. "Now, it's my turn." As she stepped forward, Sylvia slipped on all the mud tracked onto the ledge by the sheep's hooves. "Yaahh!" She yelped.

Struggling to regain her footing, she ended up sliding right over the ledge.

"AHHHH!" She screamed.

"Oh, no!" Marshall gasped.

"Chase!" Ryder urged.

"Net, arf!" Chase barked.

Chase's net launcher fired, and the net within spread across the side of the cliff, a nearby tree, and the ground, creating a safe landing for Sylvia.

"Huh... huh..." Sylvia gasped for breath, still shaky from her fall. "Thanks, Chase. I owe you one."

"No thanks necessary." Chase smiled. "Now, let's get these sheep back where they belong."

Soon after, the sheep had herded back into a portable pen. The rest of the pups had shown up to congratulate Chase and Marshall for their rescue. Sylvia, however, didn't look too happy.

"What's wrong, Sylvia?" Chase asked.

"That mess back there was all my fault." Sylvia sighed. "I was so focused on being the best that I lost sight of what was important. I almost got myself and my sheep in big trouble."

"At least you're okay now." Chase pointed out.

"I'd've been okay a lot sooner if I weren't such a sore loser." Sylvia admonished herself. "You won the last contest fair and square, but I couldn't accept that. And I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." Chase smiled.

"... Really?" Sylvia frowned. "Just like that?"

"Let's just say we've all seen way sorer losers in our time." Rocky smirked knowingly.

"Grudges are totally uncool, anyway." Zuma shrugged.

"What do you say we start over?" Chase suggested.

"Yeah, why not?" Sylvia nodded.

"As for the contest, let's just focus on having fun, and not worry about who wins." Chase smiled.

"Agreed." Sylvia smiled. "... Don't get me wrong, though. I'm still going to give it my all at the contest."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Chase grinned. "And I'm not going to hold back myself."

"Then may the best pup win." Sylvia shared a high paw with Chase. "And maybe afterward, we can discuss herding techniques."

"Sounds good to me." Chase agreed.

Skye couldn't help feel a little jealous as she saw Chase getting on so well with Sylvia. An annoyed scowl appeared on her face.

"See you at the contest, then." Sylvia smiled at Chase.

"See ya." Chase waved.

As Sylvia passed by the still-fuming Skye, she turned to glance at her.

"You're one lucky girl." Sylvia grinned.

"I know." Skye nodded, grateful that Sylvia had recognized that Chase was taken.

"Until next time, pups." Sylvia declared. "Ryder."

The pups and Ryder waved as Sylvia departed. Chase smiled with both relief, and joy. No matter who won the contest, there was no prize greater than a new friend.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(PAW Patrol and all related characters are the property of Keith Chapman and Nickelodeon.)_


	4. Mission PAW: The Defiant Pups

**PAW Patrol Adventures**

 **Chapter Four: Mission PAW: The Defiant Pups**

Over in Castle Barkingburg, Sweetie was scheming once again. She was down in the lower levels, within an old storeroom filled with various supplies, using the arm of her Pup-pack to place several circular devices on the floor.

"I've really come up with the perfect plan this time, Busby." The royal pup gloated. "I'll use my new shake-makers to trick the Princess into thinking the castle is falling apart. Then, after she and the Earl leave, I'll lock the doors behind them, and make myself queen of the castle!" She laughed wickedly.

Busby, as usual, sat in place, saying and doing nothing.

"I know, I'm a genius." Sweetie smirked. "Now, let's start shaking things up, shall we?"

At her command, the mechanical arm picked up a remote control, and pushed a big red button. In response, the shake-makers glowed purple, and started making a rumbling noise. The walls started shaking slightly, dust dropping from the ancient ceiling.

"Come along, Busby." Sweetie ordered. "Time for phase two..."

The robotic toy frog followed after the royal pup as she departed, cackling wickedly to herself. Meanwhile, the rumbling of the shake-makers slowly increased...

Up above, the Princess and the Earl were having a tea party, joined by Henry and Elizabeth, the royal kittens.

"More tea, Earl?" The Princess offered.

"I'd be delighted, your highness." The Earl smiled.

The Princess filled up the Earl's cup. As he reached for it, he noticed the liquid within rippling.

"That's peculiar..." He frowned.

"What is?" The Princess asked.

She was answered by the sound of the teacups rattling against their saucers. Then she and the Earl felt their chairs shaking. It was worse for the much lighter Henry and Elizabeth, who leapt out of their chair with a collective yelp.

"What's going on?" The Princess frowned.

"My Princess!" Sweetie rushed into the room, false panic. "Your Earlship! The whole castle is shaking. I think it might be collapsing!"

"Impossible." The Earl shook his head. "This castle has stood firm for centuries!"

"Not anymore, it would seem." Sweetie insisted. "We should get out of here, while there's time!"

"Or maybe we could call for help." The Princess suggested.

"...What?" Sweetie froze in her tracks.

"Good thinking, Princess." The Earl nodded. "The shaking isn't too bad at the moment. The PAW Patrol might be able to fix the problem before it gets any worse." He reached for his phone.

Over in Adventure Bay, the pups were playing. Using cushions, pup dishes, and anything else at hand, they had constructed a makeshift maze, which they were taking turns to move through. It was currently Rocky's turn.

"This way..." He turned left. "That way..." He turned right, then another left, and reached the exit. "And... Done!"

The pups cheered.

"Way to go, Rocky!" Rubble smiled.

"Best time yet!" Skye added.

"You rule, dude!" Zuma grinned.

"You're really good at this, Rocky." Marshall noted.

"What can I say?" Rocky smiled. "Guess I just have a good sense of direction."

"That'll be a tough time to beat." Chase acknowledged. "Who's next?"

"My turn, my turn, my turn!" Marshall leapt forward excitedly.

"Okay, Marshall, get into place." Chase instructed.

Marshall stepped in front of the maze's entrance.

"On your marks, get set... Go!" Chase called.

"Here I go!" Marshall charged into the maze, zig-zagging through its many turns. "This way... No, that way... Wait, over here..."

As he made a sharp turn, Marshall ran straight into a cushion that made part of the "wall". Unable to stop in time, he tripped over the cushion.

"Whoa!" He yelled, flying out of the maze and landing flat on the grass outside. "Oof!"

"You okay, Marshall?" Zuma asked, as the other pups gathered him.

"I'm good." Marshall said sheepishly.

"Well, that's one way to get out of a maze." Rocky joked.

The other pups chuckled, including Marshall.

Meanwhile, Ryder got a call on his wrist-mounted Pup-pad.

"Ryder here." He answered.

"Ryder, it's the Earl of Barkingburg." The Earl replied. "We need the PAW Patrol!"

"What's wrong, your Earlship?" Ryder asked.

"There's a lot of shaking going on, and we need you and the pups to find out why." The Earl answered. "Please, hurry!"

"We'll be right there." Ryder nodded. "No shaking is too big, no pup is too small!" He switched the Pup-pad to "call" mode. "PAW Patrol, to the Air Patroller!"

"Ryder's calling!" The pups chorused.

As one, they raced toward the Air Patroller. Along the way, Marshall tripped over another pillow.

"Whoaaa!" He tumbled into the rest of the pups, causing them to collapse on the boarding ramp. "Wasn't that just a-maze-ing?" He joked.

The pups chuckled, then ran up the ramp, which closed after them, and took their seats.

"Ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase announced.

"Pups, we have a shaky situation over in Barkingburg." Ryder declared. "The royal castle is shaking uncontrollably, and we need to find out why."

"I'm betting a certain royal pup has something to do with it..." Rocky frowned.

"Probably." Ryder nodded. "But we have to make sure."

"Does this mean...?" Skye asked hopefully.

"That's right." Ryder smiled. "This is a Mission: PAW! Robodog, take it away!"

At Robodog's control, the Air Patroller took off for Barkingburg, changing into its stealth mode enroute. Arriving in Barkingburg shortly after, the Patrol assembled in the Mission PAW headquarters, ready.

"For this mission, I'm going to need... Rubble." Ryder activated the headquarters' monitor. "Rubble. I added a seismic sensor detection system in your Pup-pack last month. You can use it to find the source of the shaking."

"Rubble on the double!" Rubble stepped forward.

"And... Rocky." Ryder continued. "If the source of the shaking is hidden somewhere we can't see, you can use your radar scanner to finish the job."

"Green means go!" Rocky smiled.

"Alright!" Ryder cheered. "Mission: PAW is on a roll!"

Rocky and Rubble's vehicles were loaded onto the Mission Patroller, and, with the pups and Ryder aboard, rolled out, reaching the castle in minutes.

"PAW Patrol!" The Princess raced out to greet them. "We're so glad you're here!"

"Thank you for coming so quickly." The Earl added.

Sweetie watched the scene unfold with a snarl.

"That meddling PAW Patrol are going to ruin everything." She told Busby. "...Unless I get down to the shake-makers and turn them up to maximum. Then they'll have no choice but to leave!"

Sweetie turned and raced back into the castle.

"Alright pups, let's get to work." Ryder declared. "Rubble, activate your seismic sensor."

"Right." Rubble nodded. "Seismic sensor, arf!"

A plunger-like device emerged from his Pup-pack, and clamped onto the ground. The lenses of his goggles then lit up. depicted multiple ripples from near the center of his visions, with more following.

"I think I know where to start looking." He announced. "This way!"

"Wait... Where's Sweetie?" The Princess frowned. "She was just here!"

"Knowing her, she's probably up to something sneaky." Rocky snorted.

"What if she gets hurt in that shaky castle?" The Princess worried.

"Don't worry, Princess." Ryder assured her. "Rocky can find her with his radar scanner."

"I'm coming with you." The Princess announced.

"Your highness, I'm sure Sweetie will be fine..." The Earl declared.

"I have to be sure, Earl." The Princess said stubbornly.

"Of course you do..." The Earl sighed. "Then I'm coming too."

Led by Rubble, the impromptu search party made their way down into the castle's lower levels.

"According to the sensor, we're almost on top of the source of the shaking." Rubble announced. "We're practically next door."

"What about Sweetie?" The Princess asked. "Any sign of her?"

"Let me check." Rocky declared. "Arf! Radar scanner!"

The scanner emerged from Rocky's Pup-pack. As it did its work, Rocky picked up the results.

"There's something behind this wall." He announced. "A lot of somethings... And a pup. Wonder who that could be..."

"Sweetie!" The Princess gasped.

"But how do we get in there?" Ryder asked.

"If I recall correctly, there's a door not too far from here." The Earl stated.

"I see it." Rocky picked up on his scanner. "This way!"

The group rounded some corners, and found the door. They passed through to see Sweetie standing within, surrounded by the shake-makers.

"Ah, PAW Patrol." Sweetie smirked. "Right on time."

"Those machines are the source of all the shaking!" Rubble announced, his goggles showing non-stop ripples.

"So you're behind this, Sweetie." Ryder frowned.

"Knew it." Rocky smirked.

"That's right." Sweetie grinned. "And unless you want me to turn my shake-makers up to maximum, you'll leave this castle to me: Queen Sweetie!" She laughed wickedly.

"Ooh, you naughty pup!" The Princess scowled. "No gourmet liver cutlets for you tonight!"

"Give it up, Sweetie." Ryder ordered.

"No, you give it up." Sweetie countered, holding the remote in her Pup-pack's arm. "Or I'll turn up the power. You haven't even seen these at half power yet!"

Suddenly, the sound of Sweetie's gloating and the humming of the shake-makers was joined by another sound: a deep rumble.

"What's that?" Rubble frowned.

"What are you-?" Sweetie started.

Just then, the ground started to crack open. The constant, increasing vibrations had weakened the old stone, causing it to finally cave in under the pressure.

"The floor's going to collapse!" Ryder yelled. "Get clear!"

As the cracks beneath their feet widened, the occupants tried to flee.

"No!" Sweetie yelled, tapping the buttons on her remote. "Stop, shake-makers!"

The vibrations started to slow, but the damage had already been done. The floor began to give way, huge chunks crumbling down to a chasm below.

"Sweetie!" The Princess cried. "Someone do something!"

"I got her!" Thinking quickly, Rocky leapt over one of the newly-made gaps in the floor, grabbed a length of of rope, and flung it across the room.

"AHH!" Sweetie yelped as the floor beneath her gave way.

As she fell, the rope Rocky threw wrapped around one of her flailing paws, and her fall was halted.

"Got you!" Rocky mumbled, the other end of the rope in his bare teeth.

The relief on everyone's faces lasted only a moment, for the piece of floor beneath Rocky also gave way.

"Whoa!" Rocky yelled.

"No!" Ryder gasped.

"Rocky!" Rubble cried.

The two pups dropped down into the darkness below.

"Sweetie!" The Princess screamed in anguish. "No!"

The pups and humans rushed over to the edge of the chasm.

'I can't see them!" Rubble yelled. "It's too dark!"

"Are they...?" The Earl asked, distraught.

"There's one way to find out..." Ryder said warily. He activated his communicator. "Rocky, are you there?" Only a second passed, but he started to panic. "Rocky! Please answer!"

Down below, Rocky was lying on a cavern, Sweetie beside him. Luckily for them, one of Sweetie's own shake-makers had formed a makeshift sled, allowing them to evade serious harm by sliding down a slope. But the ride had a tough end; the shake-maker had hit a rock, and the two had been sent flying across the cavern, the impact knocking them both out - until Ryder called.

"Ryder?" Rocky groaned.

"You're okay!" Ryder breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes!" Rubble cheered.

"What about Sweetie?" The Princess asked.

"She's right here." Rocky said, as Sweetie stirred.

"Thank goodness!" The Princess smiled.

"What do we do now?" Rocky asked.

"You need to find a way out of there." Ryder announced.

"But how?" Rubble asked.

"They must be in the caverns beneath the castle." The Earl announced. "They go on for miles."

"You can't just stay there, Rocky." Ryder declared. "Not when there's still a risk of the ceiling collapsing on you. If you use your radar scanner, you should be able to get to a safe distance. We'll follow your Pup-tag's homing signal, and find you soon."

"Understood, Ryder." Rocky replied.

"And take care of Sweetie!" The Princess added.

"I will." Rocky nodded. "See you soon!"

"Ohhh..." Sweetie groaned. "Why are you yelling in my ear?"

"You're welcome for me saving your life, by the way." Rocky scowled. "Get up. We need to move."

"Maybe if you got off my paw first." Sweetie frowned.

"No, you're on my paw." Rocky retorted.

The two pups looked down, and realized that the rope had tangled around their right and left front paws at some point during their fall, tying them together.

"Oh, no..." Rocky cringed.

"Wonderful..." Sweetie deadpanned.

Rocky attempted to chew the rope apart, but it was too tough for his puppy teeth.

"If only I had my regular Pup-pack." He sighed. "The scissors could cut us free easily."

"Just my luck." Sweetie scowled.

"We should get going." Rocky urged. "Arf! Radar scanner!"

The radar scanner emerged from the Pup-pack. Rocky observed the results on his goggles.

"We go straight ahead, then take a left." He announced. "Come on."

As Rocky stepped forward, he accidentally dragged Sweetie along with him.

"Watch it!" Sweetie yelled. She tried to lead, but stumbled. "Whoa!"

Rocky looked at the rope again.

"We're going to have to work together to get out of here." He pointed out.

"And the day just keeps getting better." Sweetie pouted.

"Just follow my lead, okay?" Rocky moved their two tied paws. "One, two, thee, step, one, two, three, step..."

The two pups slowly, but surely made their way down the cavern.

"Bad enough I got stuck down here, and tied to a goodie-goodie pup." Sweetie pouted. "But it just had to be the one goodie-goodie pup who isn't a purebred. Who's actually a... Mixed breed!"

"Do you have a problem with mixed breeds?" Rocky frowned.

"Not in particular." Sweetie sneered. "It's just not good etiquette for a purest of the purebreds such as myself to be in such close quarters with a non-pedigree such as yourself... No offense." She added with a condescending smile.

"What does pedigree have to do with things?" Rocky said indignantly. "We're both pups, aren't we?"

"But I'm a royal pup." Sweetie said haughtily. "I deserve only the finest company."

"I thought your big plan was to rule alone?" Rocky pointed out.

"Not true." Sweetie retorted. "I'll have Busby with me."

"A chew toy?" Rocky frowned. "Some company..."

"Better than certain pups can I think of." Sweetie sneered.

"This 'certain pup' tried to save you, remember?" Rocky growled.

"And such a great job you did of it, too." Sweetie said sarcastically.

Rocky rolled his eyes. It was going to be a long trip...

Up above, the others were also on the move.

"You've got to find my poor Sweetie." The Princess urged. "I know she can be a naughty pup sometimes, but I love her!"

"Don't worry, Princess." Ryder assured. "We'll find Sweetie, and get her back to you before we know it."

"And in the meantime, she has Rocky with her." Rubble pointed out. "I'm sure he'll keep her safe... And out of trouble."

"That's right, Rubble." Ryder nodded. "Now, we're going to need your Mini-Miner in order to get to them."

"Let's dig it!" Rubble nodded.

Down below, Rocky and Sweetie continued their trek, guided by the radar scanner.

"Now we take a right." Rocky instructed.

"You know, if you and your PAW Patrol pals hadn't stuck your noses where they don't belong, none of this would have happened." Sweetie announced.

"This wouldn't have happened if you weren't trying to take over the castle... Again." Rocky shot back.

"I only did it because I deserve to rule." Sweetie said haughtily.

"Why don't you try being a good pup for a change?" Rocky asked. "You never know, you might like it."

"Why don't _you_ try being a bad pup for a change?" Sweetie echoed. "You never know, you might like it."

"Not a chance." Rocky growled.

"There, you just answered your own question." Sweetie smirked.

Her smugness was short-lived, as their journey brought them face-to-face with another denizen of the cave: a rat.

"Squeak!" The rat squealed innocently.

"AHH! Rat!" Sweetie yelped. She tried to leap out of the way on instinct, forgetting she was still tied to Rocky: she leapt barely half an inch before Rocky's weight pulled her down, causing her to land roughly on her side. "Ow!"

"Are you okay?" Rocky asked.

"Get it away from me!" Sweetie screeched, trying to drag them both away from the rat.

"Sorry, Mr rat, but you need to go." Rocky declared.

The rat tilted its head quizzically, then scampered off.

"Disgusting vermin." Sweetie scowled.

"That's not nice." Rocky scolded her. "That rat wasn't bothering anyone."

"It was bothering me." Sweetie sneered.

Stepping forward, Sweetie felt a sharp pain in her other front paw.

"Ahh!" She yelped.

"What's wrong?" Rocky frowned.

"It's my paw." Sweetie winced. "I think it's broken!"

"Let me look." Rocky offered. "I'm not the EMT Marshall is, but I think I can help."

Rocky used his free paw to examine Sweetie's. The royal pup winced as he reached the side of her paw.

"It's not broken." He diagnosed. "Just sprained. Here..."

Rocky tore off a piece of his vest, then used it as a makeshift bandage, tying it around Sweetie's injured paw.

"There." Rocky smiled. "Just stay off it for a while, and you should be fine."

"...Thanks." Sweetie said grudgingly.

"No problem." Rocky shrugged. "Now, come on. We've still got a ways to go."

The pups continued onward, Sweetie holding up her injured paw.

Meanwhile, Rubble had boarded his Mini-Miner, and was ready to go, his vehicle facing the sewers beneath the castle.

"All set, Ryder." He announced. "Which way do I go?"

Ryder checked the signal on his Pup-pad.

"According to this, Rocky is heading north-east." He declared. "So start digging in a south-westerly direction, and you should cross paths soon enough. But I'll keep tabs from up here, and let you know if anything changes."

"Roger that!" Rubble activated his Mini-Miner. "Rubble on the double!"

The drilled vehicle rolled into the man-made tunnels, ready to bore through the walls if needed.

Back in the caverns, Rocky and Sweetie kept moving, following the radar scanner's lead. Their movements were more ungainly, thanks to Rocky having to bear more weight due to Sweetie's bad paw.

"Another left." He declared, focused on his goggles' readings. "Then there should be a downward slope..."

"Watch out!" Sweetie said suddenly, using her back paws to pull Rocky sideways.

"Hey!" Rocky yelped. "What was that for?"

"Just making sure you watch your step." Sweetie retorted, pointing out a sharp that Rocky would have stepped on if she hadn't intervened.

"Oh." Rocky realised. "Thanks. That was really good of you."

"Don't misunderstand." Sweetie said awkwardly "I only did that because another hurt paw would just slow us down even more. I was helping myself just as much as you, got it?"

"If you say so." Rocky grinned.

"Let's just keep moving." Sweetie pouted.

As they took the left and neared the slope, a drop of ice-cold water suddenly landed on Sweetie's head.

"Ah!" She squealed, shaking herself. "Where'd that come from?"

As Rocky made to answer, another drop landed on his nose.

"Yuck!" He cringed. "Wet, wet, wet!"

Several more drops of water fell ahead of them.

"We must be right under the river." Rocky surmised.

"Great." Sweetie pouted. "And I just got my fur done this morning."

"I'm not happy about this either." Rocky admitted. "I really don't like getting wet."

"Really?" Sweetie smirked. "I hadn't noticed."

"But our way out leads past the water." Rocky pointed out. "So we're going to have to press on, and hope we don't get too wet."

"Ohh, fine." Sweetie groaned. "Let's go."

The two pups started zig-zagging through the tunnel, attempting to avoid the dripping water.

"The scanner says the slope is just ahead." Rocky announced, as they narrowly sidestepped another droplet. "And I see light nearby. The way out must be close."

"Finally." Sweetie muttered.

As they stepped forward, the pups' tied-together paws landed on a soft, wet, fuzzy substance.

"Yuck, moss!" Sweetie grimaced. "And a lot of it." Rocky noted. He glanced forward. "We're almost there. We just have to go down here. Luckily, all that moss will make it easy. We can just slide down. Like a waterslide... With less water."

"I am not touchingly that gross green gunk." Sweetie refused.

"It's the only way." Rocky cajoled.

"I'm not getting that stuff on my pristine fur." Sweetie shook her head.

"So you'd rather stay here, in this cold, dark cave?" Rocky countered.

"Um..." Sweetie mumbled.

"You can do this." Rocky encouraged her. " _We_ can do this. Together."

"...Okay." Sweetie nodded. "Let's do this."

"Green means go." Rocky grinned.

The pups stepped onto the moss, and slid down the slope.

"Whoaa!" Rocky whooped.

"Ahh!" Sweetie shrieked.

It was a short but eventful ride, ending with the pups reaching level ground again. There was more moss around, but the daylight was much brighter. About ten feet ahead lay a large opening in the cavern.

"That... That was actually kinda... Fun!" Sweetie smiled.

"And we're almost out of here." Rocky grinned. "Just a little further."

Just as the unlikely pair were feeling like things were looking up, their tied paws suddenly sunk into a gap in the mossy ground, becoming trapped.

"Oh, come on!" Sweetie growled. "Now? Seriously?!"

"We're not giving up now." Rocky declared. "Together... Pull!"

As one, the pups tried to pull their paws out of the hole, unaware that the moss and water, combined with the narrowness of the gap in the ground, led to their paws sliding out of the rope itself.

"Did that just...?" Rocky gaped.

"Are we...?" Sweetie gasped.

"WE'RE FREE!" The pups cheered.

Overjoyed at finally escaping their entanglement, the pups hugged. A second later, they awkwardly broke apart.

"So..." Rocky cringed.

"Yeah..." Sweetie said sheepishly.

"We did it, didn't we?" Rocky pointed. "Made a pretty good team, huh?"

"Yeah. Maybe mixed-breeds aren't so bad after all." Sweetie smiled.

"Gee, thanks." Rocky rolled his eyes.

"And maybe it's a good thing I got stuck to a goodie-goodie pup." Sweetie continued, leaning in closer.

"Uhhh..." Rocky mumbled. Something about Sweetie's gleaming purple eyes froze him in place.

The next thing Rocky knew, Sweetie was rubbing her nose against his. He closed his eyes, a warm, fuzzy feeling running through him. A goofy smile formed on his face.

"Glad you liked your parting gift!" Sweetie called, her voice oddly distant.

"Huh?" Rocky's eyes snapped open. Sweetie was no longer stood next to him. Instead, she was racing for the exit.

"Hey!" Rocky yelled, half-upset, half-angry.

"It was fun while it lasted, wasn't it?" Sweetie smirked. "But there's still time for my getaway!"

Sweetie fled for the cavern mouth. But before she got too close, a rumbling sound was heard.

"What the-aah!" She yelped, as the Mini-Miner burst through the side of the cavern wall, blocking her escape.

"Rubble!" Rocky cheered, rushing over.

"Great to see ya, Rocky!" Rubble smiled. He glanced in Sweetie's direction. "Looks like I got here just in time."

"Drat." Sweetie groaned. "So close.."

"But not close enough." Rocky smirked.

"I'd be happy to escort you back to the castle." Rubble told Sweetie. "I know the Princess can't wait to see you."

"Double drat." Sweetie sighed.

Shortly after, Rubble had taken his Mini-Miner (and his two passengers) to just outside the castle, where humans and pups alike were waiting.

"Rocky's okay!" Chase smiled.

"Yay!" Skye flipped with joy.

"Great to have ya back, dude!" Zuma grinned.

"Oh, my poor little Sweetie!" The Princess scooped Sweetie up in her arms. "I'm so glad you're okay!" She noticed the bandage on her paw. "Mostly."

"Nice bandage work, Rocky." Marshall congratulated Rocky. "Maybe you should be the EMT!"

"I learned from the best." Rocky said humbly.

"Does it hurt?" The Princess asked, examining Sweetie's paw.

"Very much." Sweetie put on an over-exaggerated look of suffering.

"Don't you worry." The Princess cooed. "You'll have all the time you need to recover... While you're in your doghouse, you naughty pup."

"Oh, goodie..." Sweetie groaned, a very real look of pain on her face.

"Thank you so much, PAW Patrol." The Earl smiled. "You saved the day yet again."

"And my precious, naughty little Sweetie." The Princess added.

"No problem, your highness." Ryder grinned. "Whenever you're in royal trouble, just yelp for help."

A short while later, Sweetie was once again in her doghouse.

"Another perfect plan, ruined by the PAW Patrol." She told Busby. "What a day..." She glanced up at the sky, glimpsing the Air Patroller leaving Barkingburg. "Then again, it wasn't completely terrible..." She smiled.

Up on the Air Patroller, Rocky was lost in thought, resting his head on one paw.

"That was quite an adventure, wasn't it, Rocky?" Rubble asked.

Rocky didn't answer, his mind elsewhere.

"Rocky?" Rubble frowned.

"Rocky?" Chase added.

Rocky still didn't respond.

"ROCKY!" The pups yelled as one.

"Ah!" Rocky almost leapt out of his seat.

"Everything okay, Rocky?" Ryder asked.

"Uh... Yeah, sure!" Rocky said awkwardly. "I was just... Thinking about happened. Like Rubble said, it was a real adventure."

"One to remember, huh, dude?" Zuma grinned.

"Yeah..." Rocky agreed.

When the other pups weren't looking, he placed a paw to his nose, and smiled.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(PAW Patrol and all related characters are the property of Keith Chapman and Nickelodeon.)_


	5. One Pup's Worth

**PAW Patrol Adventures**

 **Chapter Five: One Pup's Worth**

The PAW Patrol were back in the jungle, visiting their friends Carlos and Tracker. Currently, they were regaling their friends with the story of one of their more recent rescues.

"..And then we swooped down in our jetpacks, and saved those poor stuck bunnies!" Rubble announced.

"That was amazing!" Carlos cheered. "You guys always have the best stories."

"Yeah, there's never a dull moment for us." Ryder chuckled. "In fact, there was this one Sea Patrol mission where we had to help a lost family of dolphins..."

"Ooh, this is a good one!" Rocky smiled.

Ryder continued with the latest stories of the team's exploits. Such tales of heroism would be enough to enthrall anyone, but not today; Tracker, who usually enjoyed hearing the team's stories as much as Carlos, had a sullen look on his face.

"What's the matter, Tracker?" Skye asked, being the first to take notice of Tracker's mood.

"Oh, it's nothing." Tracker claimed.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Carlos stepped in, knowing his best friend well.

"It's just... You pups have all this incredible gear." Tracker sighed. "Air Patrol, Sea Patrol, Mission: PAW... You even have a meteor that gives you real life superpowers. Compared to all that, what I have doesn't seem all that impressive."

"No way, dude!" Zuma shook his head. "What you got is awesome!"

"Is it?" Tracker frowned. "I've got a jeep, cables, and a multi-tool. _Muy impresionante_. Very impressive..."

"Don't forget that incredible sense of hearing you have." Rubble added.

"Yeah. I can hear things." Tracker pouted. "That's way better than a jetpack, or superspeed..."

"It's not what you have that counts." Ryder consoled him. "It's how you use those abilities and gear that really matters."

"And you've always used your's really well." Chase smiled.

"We made you part of the PAW Patrol for a reason, Tracker." Skye pointed out.

"If it weren't for you, I would have been stuck in that hole forever." Carlos recalled. "Or just plain snake chow. You're one amazing pup, pal."

"We all think so." Rubble added.

"Yeah!" Marshall smiled.

"Totally!" Zuma added.

"You're the tops!" Rocky grinned.

" _Gracias, amigos_." Tracker smiled weakly. He wasn't really convinced, but he appreciated their efforts to help him feel better. "Thanks."

"Anytime, buddy." Carlos grinned.

"Maybe that's enough stories for now." Ryder suggested. "How about we all go and have some in the jungle?"

"Yay!" The pups chorused.

"I could go for some fun." Tracker admitted, eager to take his mind off his worries.

The group split up; Chase and Skye went for a walk together, Ryder helped Carlos check on the jungle animals, and the rest of the pups helped themselves to the local fruits.

"Mmm, papayas." Zuma smiled.

"Bananas are my favorite." Marshall declared. "Even with the slippy skins."

"Feeling better, Tracker?" Rocky asked through a mouthful of mango.

"A little." Tracker admitted, chewing on a starfruit.

"Food always makes me feel better." Rubble smiled, a honeydew melon at his side.

"Me too!" Marshall grinned. He stepped on a banana, sending the inner fruit flying upwards. "I got it!"

Marshall tried to catch the fruit as it fell, but leaned back too much, and toppled over.

"Whoa!" He fell on his back. As he looked up, the banana splattered on his forehead. "All these bananas are really going to my head!" He joked.

The pups all laughed.

"Good one, Marshall!" Rocky chuckled.

Meanwhile, Ryder and Carlos were greeted by a familiar face: Mandy, the monkey queen. She was joined by several of her subjects.

"Hi, Mandy." Ryder smiled.

"Ooh, ooh!" Mandy chattered happily, her crown gleaming in the morning sun. She leapt up and hugged Ryder.

"It's good to see you too!" Ryder chuckled.

"I'll bet Mandy's being a great ruler, isn't she?" Carlos asked Mandy's subjects.

"Aah, aah, ooh!" The monkeys chattered in the affirmative.

Unbeknownst to any of them, someone was watching from up in a nearby tree. The observer quickly chose to make themselves known by leaping down in front of them. It was a sprightly-looking marmoset.

"Hi there, little guy." Carlos smiled. "Don't think I've seen around before..."

"Eek, eek!" The marmoset squeaked.

"Ooh, ooh!" Mandy chattered in greeting.

The marmoset approached Mandy.

"Looks like Queen Mandy has a new friend." Ryder noted.

"I don't think it's Mandy he's interested in..." Carlos frowned, noticing how the marmoset's eyes were fixed on the monkey queen's forehead, mesmerized by the shiny crown she was wearing.

Before any of them could react, the marmoset suddenly snatched Mandy's crown right off her head.

"Ooh, aah!" Mandy screeched.

"Hey!" Ryder yelled at the marmoset. "That crown doesn't belong to you!"

"Eee, ee, eee!" The marmoset squeaked defiantly.

Mandy's loyal subjects tried to retrieve the crown, but the marmoset was too fast for them; it evaded all their attempts at catching it, and darted up into the nearest tree. The marmoset then started leaping from tree to tree, moving like lightning.

"Ooh..." Mandy crooned sadly, believing her crown.

"I'm sorry, Mandy." Carlos consoled her.

"Why would that marmoset take her crown?" Ryder asked.

"A lot of animals like shiny things." Carlos pointed out. "And Mandy's crown was pretty shiny..."

Mandy bowed her head in despair.

"Don't worry, Mandy. I know just the pups to get your crown back." Ryder announced. He activated his Pup-pad. "PAW Patrol, to the PAW Patroller!"

"Ryder needs us!" The pups chorused.

The pups raced back to the PAW Patroller. Along the way, Marshall stepped on a stray banana.

"Whoaaa!" He yelled, as he slipped and skid the rest of the way.

"Look out!" Chase yelped.

The warning came too late, and Marshall crashed into the others.

"Sorry, pups." Marshall said sheepishly. "I should've known to watch my step. Guess it just... _slipped_ my mind!"

The pups all laughed, then went into the PAW Patroller and took their seats. Ryder and Carlos were already there,

"PAW Patrol ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase announced.

"We have a royal emergency, pups." Ryder declared, activating the PAW Patroller's screen. "A mischievous marmoset just stole Mandy's crown."

"Oh, no!" Rubble gasped.

"Poor Mandy!" Skye frowned.

" _Oy oy oy_!" Tracker shook his head. "This is not good!"

"If we're going to get it back, we have to hurry." Ryder continued. "For this mission, I'm going to need... Spy Chase. You use your drone to find the marmoset and the crown."

"Spy Chase is on the case!" Chase stepped forward.

"And... Marshall." Ryder continued. "The marmoset will be sticking to the trees, and you can use your ladder to go after him."

"Ready for a ruff-ruff rescue!" Marshall smiled.

"Looks like you won't be needing me for this one." Tracker sighed. " _Grande sorpreso_. Big surprise..."

"It's okay, pal." Carlos comforted him. "There's always next time."

"Yeah, I guess." Tracker said glumly.

"Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder said his rallying cry.

Chase and Marshall ran to their vehicles, while Ryder and Carlos got on Ryder's ATV. They drove off into the jungle. Once they reached the direction Ryder and Carlos had seen the marmoset flee in, they stopped, preparing for the next step of their strategy.

"Drone, launch! Ruff!" Chase commanded.

The spy drone launched into the sky, following Chase's commands. It soared through the jungle, its camera relaying visual information back to chase.

"Any sign of the marmoset, Chase?" Ryder asked.

"Not just yet..." Chase replied, his eyes fixed to the screen in the back of his cruiser. "Wait." He saw a patch of fur in one of the trees. "I think I've found it!"

"You have?" Carlos smiled.

"Yeah!" Chase nodded. "It's sixty feet south-west!"

"Then let's go!" Ryder smiled.

"Right behind you!" Marshall grinned.

The group rushed over to the tree the marmoset was hiding in. It didn't even notice their approach, being too engrossed in the shiny crown it had purloined.

"You're up, Marshall." Ruder instructed.

"Ladder, ruff!" Marshall barked.

The fire engine's ladder swivelled in place and extended upwards, giving Marshall a clear path up to the branch the marmoset was perching in.

"Hi, there, little marmoset." Marshall smiled, as he reached the branch.

The marmoset glanced up from its admiration of the crown.

"I know you like that crown, but it doesn't belong to you." Marshall said softly but firmly. "So I'm going to need you to give it back..." He reached for the crown.

"Eek, eek!" The marmoset, clutching the crown tightly, leapt off the branch, landed on Marshall's head, and used it as a springboard to jump to the next tree.

"Whoa!" Marshall yelped, the force of the impact causing him to tumble down the ladder.

"You okay, Marshall?" Chase asked worriedly.

"I'm good!" Marshall recovered quickly.

"That marmoset is fast." Ryder frowned.

"I'll send my drone after it again." Chase declared. "We're not losing it now..."

"But what happens when we do find it?" Carlos asked. "Now that it knows the PAW Patrol's after it, it probably won't won't wait for Marshall to climb up his ladder again."

"I have an idea." Ryder declared, reactivating his Pup-Pad. "Skye!"

"Here, Ryder!" Skye answered.

"I need you and your chopper to go after the marmoset from the air." Ryder instructed.

"This pup's gotta fly!" Skye backflipped.

Boarding her chopper, Skye head out into the jungle, following the signal Ryder's Pup-Pad.

"Need a little aerial assistance?" She asked.

"The marmoset is right over there." Chase pointed.

"Go get 'em, Skye!" Marshall cheered.

"On it!" Skye nodded.

The aerial pup guided her chopper downwards, where the marmoset was in a new branch.

"Eek!" The marmoset yelped.

"Sorry, cutie." Skye announced. But I'll be needing you to hand over the crown.

"Eek, eek!" The marmoset leapt off the branch and onto the next tree.

"If that's the way you want to play it..." Skye followed after it.

The marmoset fled deeper into the jungle; so deep, in fact, that the foliage was too deep for Skye's chopper to follow.

"Ryder, I can't go any further!" Skye confessed over her pup tag. "The trees are too thick! I can't even see the marmoset any more, let alone follow it!"

"Understood." Ryder frowned. "Stay where you are. We'll come to you."

"Roger." Skye nodded.

"That marmoset is pretty clever." Chase frowned, as the group sped toward Skye's position.

"How are we going to find it if we can't see it?" Marshall asked.

"Maybe you pups don't _need_ to see it." Carlos suddenly realised. "Or should I say, one pup in particular..."

"Great idea, Carlos!" Ryder smiled, activating his Pup-Pad yet again. "Tracker, are you there?"

" _Si_." Tracker answered, somewhat surprised. "Yes, I'm here."

"We need you and your ears to track down this sneaky marmoset." Ryder announced.

"You do?!" Ryder gasped happily.

"Can't think of a better pup for the job." Ryder grinned.

"I'm all ears!" Tracker declared. " _Soy todo oídos_!"

Tracker raced to his puphouse, which transformed into jeep mode, and raced out to meet the others.

"Okay, I'm here." He smiled as he joined them at Skye's location. "Ready to help any way I can!"

"The marmoset is hiding in the densest part of the jungle." Carlos told him.

"It's too thick to fly through." Skye added.

"And the marmoset's too quick to catch by climbing up!" Marshall frowned.

"Then how do I catch it?" Tracker asked, self-doubt building up in him again.

"You know the jungle better than we do." Ryder pointed out.

"I know you can do this, buddy." Carlos smiled.

"We believe in you, Tracker." Chase encouraged.

"Go for it!" Marshall cheered.

"Yeah!" Skye grinned.

"Okay." Tracker nodded, his confidence boosted by his friends' encouragement. "Here goes..."

Tracker focused his ears, listening intently. After a few moments, he picked up a quiet chattering sound.

"I think I've found it!" Tracker smiled. "Ruff! Cables!"

The cable arms unfolded from Tracker's Pup-pack, and fired the cables up into the trees. Once the claws at the end found purchase, they carried him up into the air. The chihuahua pup swung from tree to tree, zeroing on the source of the sound.

Soon enough, Tracker pulled himself up to the uppermost branches of one of the trees.

"I know you're here somewhere..." He mused.

Focusing once more on listening, Tracker followed the sound to a patch of leaves. The marmoset was clearly behind them.

"Ruff! Pliers!" He barked.

The multi-tool emerged from the top of his Pup-pack, and the pliers swung out. Tracker used them to push aside the leaves, revealing the marmoset.

"Eek! Eek!" The marmoset screeched.

" _Lo siento._ " Tracker declared. "Sorry, but that crown needs to go back to its rightful owner."

"Eee!" The marmoset leapt onto an another branch. It waved the crown mockingly. "Aah! Aah!"

"Think that'll help? Think again!" Tracker smirked. "Ruff! Cable!"

One of the cables flew over the distance between them. Its claw latched onto the crown.

"Eee?" The marmoset squeaked in surprise.

"Retract, ruff!" Tracker barked.

The cable flew backwards, snatching the crown out of the marmoset's hands.

"Eek! Eek! Eek!" The marmoset screeched indignantly.

"Sorry, again." Tracker apologized. "But this crown doesn't belong to you."

The marmoset blew a raspberry in response.

As Tracker lowered himself to the ground, the others raced over to him.

"Way to go, Tracker!" Marshall cheered.

"You were amazing!" Carlos beamed.

" _Gracias_." Tracker smiled. "Thanks."

"Now, all we have to do is return the crown." Ryder noted.

Shortly after, the pups, Ryder, Carlos, and Mandy and her subjects were all gathered outside the PAW Patroller.

"Ook, Ook!" Mandy chattered, all too happy to have her crown back on her head.

" _De nada_." Tracker chuckled. "You're welcome, Mandy."

"Nice work, Tracker." Ryder smiled. "Your skills saved the day!"

"Ryder's right." Chase nodded. "None of us could do what you just did."

"Not even close." Rocky grinned.

"And you did it all without any extra gear, or superpowers." Skye pointed out.

"Now _that's_ impressive." Marshall declared.

"Really impressive." Rubble smiled.

"Totally awesome, dude!" Zuma added.

The pups all hugged Tracker.

"I guess it was, wasn't it?" Tracker admitted proudly.

"Ooh, ooh, aah, aah!" Mandy leapt on top of the group, causing them to collapse.

"Looks like Mandy thinks so, too." Carlos noted.

The pups all laughed. Tracker's laugh was the most joyful, for he had finally been convinced of the value he had as a member of the PAW Patrol, something he would not be so quick to forget again.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(PAW Patrol and all related characters are the property of Keith Chapman and Nickelodeon.)_


	6. Mighty Pups: Trouble Times Two

**PAW Patrol Adventures**

 **Chapter Six: Mighty Pups Super Paws: Trouble Times Two**

Outside the lookout tower, the PAW Patrol were having fun.

"Go long, pups!" Ryder called, throwing a flying disc into the air.

Yapping happily, the pups raced after the disc.

"I got it!" Rubble declared.

"No, I do!" Zuma raced ahead.

"I got it!" Marshall leapt into the air, snatching the disc in his jaws. Unfortunately, he had been so focused on catching the disc that he hadn't considered his landing. As a result, he ended up in a flower bed. "Oof!"

"You okay, Marshall?" Chase called.

"Ooh..." Marshall shook his head. As he stood up, vision a little blurry, he saw two yellow-furred pups standing before him. "I think I'm seeing double..."

"We all are, Marshall." Skye smiled knowingly. "It's Tuck and Ella!"

"Hi, pups!" Ella grinned.

"Long time, no see!" Tuck chuckled.

The pups gathered around their friends, yapping excitedly.

"Welcome back, guys!" Rocky beamed.

"Good to see you again, twins." Ryder declared.

"What brings you back to Adventure Bay?" Chase asked.

"The Ladybird." Tuck frowned.

"We followed her back here, but she gave us the slip soon after." Ella confessed.

"Knowing her, she'll pop back up the second she sees something shiny." Rubble surmised.

"But until then, you can totally have some fun with us!" Zuma added.

"Oh, yeah!" Tuck cheered.

"Love to!" Ella grinned.

"Get ready to catch the disc!" Ryder declared.

The now-eight pups yapped happily as they chased after the disc.

Meanwhile, not too far from Adventure Bay, a pirate ship floated in the waters. Onboard was the sneaky pirate Sid Swashbuckle, with his trusty first mate Arrrby by his side.

"Arr, what a beautiful sight!" Sid smirked. "Adventure Bay, with all kinds of things that I need, need, need. And that we're gonna get them. Right, Arrrby?"

"Right, Cap'n-boss-mister-Sid-sir!" Arrrby nodded.

Just then, they heard a muffled thud from below decks.

"What was that?" Sid frowned.

"It sounded like it came from the hold." Arrrby noted.

"Not my treasure!" Sid gasped. "Let's get down there, fast!"

"Aye-aye!" Arrrby saluted.

The pirates made their way down below, where Sid kept all the random objects he'd plundered. But there was someone else down there: The Ladybird, who had managed to sneak aboard, and was scouring the multiple piles for anything shiny that caught her eye.

"Who are you?" Sid scowled. "And what are you doing with my treasure?!"

"Oh, just looking for anything shiny." The Ladybird said matter-of-factly. "There should be something in these piles of junk somewhere..."

"This is my treasure trove, lassie!" Sid growled. "Don't you touch one treasure!"

"Or what?" The Ladybird shot back, mockingly waving a chrome-painted toy car which had grabbed her attention.

"Or this!" Sid leapt at the stowaway, trying to wrest the car away from her. "Drop it!"

"Never!" The Ladybird refused to let go.

"Get 'er, Cap'n!" Arrrby cheered.

As they struggled, one of the boxes full of random objects tipped over, and the contents spilled out. One of those objects was a spotted seashell, which cracked open as it hit the floor. And out of it fell a small glowing rock.

"My seashell!" Sid snarled. "I needed that!"

"Big deal." Ladybird scoffed. "That's not shin- wait." She recognised the glow of the rock. "Is that...?"

Ladybird scrambled over and grabbed the rock.

"Mine!" She squealed victoriously.

"A teeny little rock?" Sid scoffed. "You can have that."

In the Ladybird's hands, the rock glowed more brightly, and her hands glowed a bright blue.

"I knew it!" She cheered, floating up in the air. "My powers are back!"

"Wow!" Arrrby gasped. "That rock gives you superpowers!"

"It does?" Sid gaped. "Then I need, need, need it!"

Sid lunged at the Ladybird once more, but she effortlessly dodged him.

"And I need, need, need more shiny things to add to my reflection collection!" The Ladybird smirked.

The Ladybird flew around the hold, grabbing every shiny object she could carry (and with her newly-restored super strength, that was a lot).

"Hey, those are mine!" Sid snarled.

"Wrong!" The Ladybird sneered. "If it shines, it's mine!"

Cackling victoriously, the Ladybird flew out of the hold.

"Get back here!" Sid yelled.

Sid and Arrrby raced back up, and saw the Ladybird flying into the distance.

"Nobody steals from Sid Swashbuckle the Pirate!" Sid growled. "Full speed ahead, Arrrby! We're going after that thievin' bird lady!"

"Aye-aye, Cap'n-boss-mister-Sid-sir!" Arrrby nodded.

The ship turned, and headed toward the beach.

"Deploy wheels!" Sid ordered.

A set of wheels retracted from the ship's underside, allowing it to roll up onto the beach.

"That bird lady won't get away from us!" Sid cackled, as he spun the ship's wheel, guiding it toward Adventure Bay.

Shortly afterward, Mayor Goodway was overlooking the cleaning of the golden Chickaletta statue.

"That is the most beautiful chicken I've ever seen!" She smiled.

"Buh-waaack!" Chickaletta clucked.

"After you of course, my darling chicky." Mayor Goodway assured her beloved handbag chicken.

Up above, the Ladybird (once again back in her supervillain costume) flew over the town. The meteor rock had been set into a bracelet that she was wearing around her left wrist.

"So many shiny things, so little time!" She smirked. "Let's get started!"

The Ladybird swooped down and started snatching every shiny object she could find, from cutlery to hubcaps.

"Oh no!" Mayor Goodway groaned. "Not that awful bird lady again!"

"That's 'Ladybird'!" The Ladybird snarled. She then spotted the golden Chickaletta. "Ooh, I almost forgot about that big shiny!"

The Ladybird flew down and lifted up the golden Chickaletta.

"Hello, beautiful!" She grinned at her reflection.

"I just had that cleaned!" Mayor Goodway groaned.

"And I can't thank you enough for that." The Ladybird taunted. "Makes it an even worthier addition to my collection!"

"You won't get away with this!" Mayor Goodway pulled out her phone.

At the same time, Sid's ship rolled into the streets of Adventure Bay, scraping the sides of buildings, knocking down lampposts, and knocking over cars along the way.

"Full speed ahead, Arrrby!" Sid crowed. "We'll find that scurvy thief sooner or later!"

"Aye-aye, Cap'n!" Arrrby nodded.

Up ahead, Mr. Porter was unloading crates of groceries from his truck. He was so wrapped up in his work that he didn't notice the ship until it pushed aside his truck, knocking it on its side.

"Yikes!" He yelped.

Dropping the crate of squash he had been carrying, Mr. Porter leapt out of the way. The ship rolled right over the crate, leaving behind a mess of wood splinters and squash juice.

"What a waste of perfectly good squash!" He frowned, holding up his own phone.. "Better call the PAW Patrol..."

Back at the lookout, the pups were playing tug o' war, with Marshall and Tuck on one side, and Skye and Ella on the other. As Ryder watched, he got a call on his Pup-pad.

"Ryder here." He answered.

"Ryder, it's an emergency!" Mayor Goodway cried out. "That awful bird lady is back!"

"That's Ladybird!" The Ladybird yelled in the background.

"She's stealing everything she can get her hands on." Mayor Goodway frowned. "Including the golden Chickaletta! You and the pups have to stop her!"

"You can count on us, Mayor-" Ryder began, before getting another call. "Hello?"

Mr. Porter appeared on a split screen.

"Ryder, there's a pirate ship rolling through town!" He yelped. 'It already squished an entire crate of squash! Who knows what other damage it can do?"

"Don't worry. No ship is too big, no shiny theft is too small!" Ryder announced. "Mighty Pups, to the lookout!"

"Ryder needs us!" The pups chorused.

The eight pups raced toward the lookout.

"I'd better bring this back inside." Marshall picked up one end of the tug-o-war rope with his mouth, the other side trailing behind him as he ran. As he entered the lookout, the automatic doors closed on the end of the rope.

"Huh?" He mumbled.

Marshall's momentum caused him to crash into the other pups, then the rope's elasticity sent him flying backwards. The doors opened as he flew toward them, then closed on the end again. Marshall once again was pulled backwards, and crashed into the other pups again.

"Oof!" The pups groaned, ending up in a big pile, with Marshall on top.

"Look at that: two wipeouts for the price of one!" Marshall joked.

The pups chuckled as the elevator carried them up. Along the way, the Lookout transformed into its Mighty configuration. The pups, once again empowered by the meteor, stood together in their Mighty Pup uniforms.

"Mighty Pups ready for Mighty action, Ryder sir!" Mighty Chase announced.

"Thanks for rushing over, pups." Ryder declared, wearing his jetsuit. "We've got two big problems in Adventure Bay. The Ladybird has got her powers back, and is going on another stealing spree."

"Looks like you were right, Rubble." Mighty Tuck admitted. "It didn't take long for her to pop back up."

"What's the other big problem?" Mighty Rocky asked.

"Sid Swashbuckle the Pirate." Ryder answered. "He's taken his ship on land, and is driving it through the streets, smashing anything that gets in its way."

"Two baddies at once." Mighty Zuma frowned. "This is gonna be tough."

"Good thing we've got some extra pups on paw, then." Mighty Chase pointed out.

"You know it!" Mighty Ella smiled.

"For this mission, I'm going to need... Mighty Skye." Ryder declared. "Your Mighty Jet can catch up to the Ladybird."

"This Mighty puppy's going for a spin!" Mighty Skye grinned.

"And... Mighty Tuck." Ryder continued. "The Ladybird must've found another piece of the meteor. I need your shrinking abilities to find out where it is, and get it away from her."

"Mighty and small, I'll give it my all!" Mighty Tuck said boldly.

"And finally, I'll need... Mighty Ella." Ryder finished. "It's going to take one big pup to put a stop to Sid's ship, and that pup is you."

"Time to think big!" Mighty Ella nodded.

"Alright!" Ryder punched the air. "Mighty Pups are on a roll!"

Ryder leapt off the tower, activating his suit's jetpack. At the same time, Mighty Skye slid down the energy zipline, and into the compartment containing her Mighty Jet She activated it using her paws, and it flew out of its compartment, and up to the too of the tower.

"Room for one more!" She called to Mighty Tuck.

"Here I come!" Tuck leapt into the cockpit. "Let's go! We have a Ladybird to stop!"

Mighty Skye flew her craft toward town, followed by Ryder with his jetpack, and Mighty Ella in her half of the twins' vehicle.

Back in town, Sid had spotted the Ladybird, and was out for some payback.

"I'll show ya what happens to those who cross Sid Swashbuckle!" He crowed. "Fire the cannons!"

"Aye, Cap'n!" Arrrby obeyed.

The ship's cannons fired, sending nets flying at the Ladybird.

"Oop!" The Ladybird dodged one net, then swooped away from another. "Nice try!" She evaded a third with a loop-de-loop. "Missed again!"

"Grr!" Sid snarled.

Down on the street, the nets the Ladybug had evaded fell on random citizens, including Mayor Goodway.

"Oh, my!" Mayor Goodway yelped. "Try not to panic, Chickaletta!"

"Buck-buck..." Chickaletta clucked nonchalantly.

It was at that point that Ryder and the Mighty Pups arrived on the scene.

"Don't worry, Mayor Goodway!" Ryder called. "We'll take care of this!"

"Oh, thank goodness!" Mayor Goodway smiled.

"Not those meddling Mighty Pups again!" The Ladybird scowled.

"This is none of your concern, PAW Patrol!" Sid yelled. "Stay out of it!"

"What's with the shiny new outfits?" Arrrby frowned.

"You're up, Mighty Ella!" Ryder instructed. "Literally!"

"It's grow time!" Mighty Ella declared. She grew in size until she was equal to Sid's ship.

"Shiver me timbers!" Sid yelled.

"That's one big pup." Arrrby gaped. "What kind of food has she been eating? ...And where can I get some?"

"End of the line, Mr. Pirate!" Mighty Ella slammed her paw against the ship, stopping it in its tracks.

"No-one tells Sid Swashbuckle what to do!" Sid snarled. "Full steam ahead!"

The ship pushed forward, with Mighty Ella pushing back.

"I'd love to see how this turns out." The Ladybird smirked. "But I've got to add this nice, shiny statue to my reflection collection!"

Cackling wickedly, the Ladybird flew away.

"Mighty Skye, Mighty Tuck, go get her!" Ryder instructed. "We'll handle things here!"

"On it, Ryder!" Mighty Skye nodded, directing her jet to give chase.

Meanwhile, Mighty Ella was pushing with all her might to stop Sid's ship, but Sid was making sure the ship gave as good as it got, leaving them evenly matched.

"Looks like that big pup is going to need a little help." Ryder noted. After removing the net from Mayor Goodway, he activated his wrist pad. "Mighty Zuma, we could use some help getting Sid's ship back to the water. Think you can lend a paw?"

"Totally!" Zuma nodded. "I'll be right there, Ryder."

Meanwhile, Mighty Skye and Mighty Tuck were pursuing the Ladybird, who still carrying the golden Chickaletta.

"You pups just can't take a hint, can you?" The Ladybird scowled. "Well, you're not getting me this time..."

The Ladybird swooped and soared at top speed, evading Mighty Skye's efforts to get close enough to drop Mighty Tuck on her.

"I can't catch up with her!" Mighty Skye frowned. "What are we going to do?"

Mighty Tuck racked his brains.

"...I have an idea!" He exclaimed, shrinking down. "Use your whirlwind powers to fire me at the Ladybird!"

"Are you sure?" Mighty Skye asked.

"It's our best shot right now." Mighty Tuck pointed out.

"Okay, here goes..." Mighty Skye activated her whirlwind powers.

"Ready." Tuck smiled.

Mighty Skye picked up Mighty Tuck with her whirlwind, then flung him in the direction of the Ladybird.

"Whoa!" He yelped.

The miniature Mighty Twin landed on the Ladybird's heel, the villainess completely unaware of her passenger.

"So far, so good..." Skye observed.

Tuck made his way up the Ladybird's form, searching for the meteor piece, until he spotted the bracelet.

"Gotcha." He smirked.

Mighty Tuck leapt onto the Ladybird's wrist, grasping the bracelet's latch with his mouth.

"What th-?" The Ladybird frowned. "No, stop!"

The bracelet unlatched, and dropped out of the sky. Seconds later, the Ladybird (and the golden Chickaletta) followed.

"Not agaiiiin!" She yelped.

"I've got you!" Mighty Skye piloted her Mighty Jet downwards. Once she was below them, she used her whirlwind to catch Mighty Tuck and the Ladybird.

Meanwhile, the golden Chickaletta's fall was lessened by a tree. But the branches couldn't hold its weight for long, and snapped, causing the statue to drop to the ground, relatively unharmed.

Mighty Skye landed her jet, and set Mighty Tuck and the Ladybird on the ground.

"Nice catch!" Mighty Tuck smiled.

"Nice plan!" Mighty Skye returned.

"I'm not finished yet!" The Ladybird scoured the ground, searching for the fallen bracelet. "It must be here somewhere..."

The Ladybird's search brought to a thorn bush. She pushed aside some of the thorns, and found herself face-to-face with a skunk.

"Aah!" She yelped. "Not a skunk!"

The skunk, annoyed at being screamed it, sprayed the Ladybird with its classic stink.

"Ugh!" The Ladybird coughed. "I'm out of here!"

The Ladybird fled, the skunk following.

"I guess crime reall does stink!" Mighty Tuck joked.

Back in town, Mighty Ella was continuing to stalemate Sid's ship.

"Get out of my way!" Sid growled.

"No way!" Mighty Ella retorted.

At that point, Mighty Zuma arrived on the scene in his Mighty Hovercraft.

"Just in time." Ryder smiled. "Mighty Zuma, use your water powers to help Mighty Ella."

"Time to do the wave!" Mighty Zuma nodded. He held up his glowing paws, causing a burst of water to appear, showering the underside of Sid's ship.

"Wait." Sid gasped. "Since when can he do that?!"

"No clue, Cap'n!" Arrrby shrugged.

The water flowed under the ship's wheels, reducing traction. As a result, the ship began to slide backwards under Mighty Ella's efforts.

"Hey, no fair!" Sid yelped.

"Ever played on a waterslide before?" Mighty Ella smirked.

With one super-Mighty push from Ella, the ship started sliding backwards down the streets of adventure bay.

"Whoaaaa!" Sid and Arrrby yelped.

"Let me give you a lift!" Zuma raised his paws.

The water rised up, sending the ship into the air. It landed in the waters just past the beach, and began skipping into the distance.

Moments later, Mighty Skye and Mighty Tuck returned, Mighty Skye carrying the golden Chickaletta in her whirlwind.

"The Ladybird has been grounded again!" Mighty Skye announced, returning the statue to its rightful place..

"Thanks to a little teamwork!" Mighty Tuck added.

"Nice work, little bro." Mighty Ella smiled as she returned to normal size.

"Thank you, Mighty Pups!" Mr. Porter cheered.

"You saved the day, and the golden Chickaletta, once again!" Mayor Goodway smiled. "Bravo!"

"No problem, Mayor Goodway." Ryder declared. "If you're ever in double trouble, just yelp for help!"

Meanwhile, far out to sea, Sid's ship had finally settled, and its occupants were bemoaning their defeat.

"Once again, we're left high and dry." Sid scowled. "Didn't even get back what that bird lady stole..."

"At least she didn't take that much." Arrrby pointed out. "Just the shiny stuff. We've still got plenty more here."

"Aye, I guess you're right." Sid said grudgingly. "And there's always more treasure out there, so let's go get it! We don't stop until this hold is filled to the brim!"

Sid stomped his foot triumphantly. Seconds later, the hold sprang a leak, gushing a small geyser of water that began to fill up the room.

"I didn't mean fill it up with water!" Sid yelped. He tried to plug the leak with his hands, but some of the water broke through, spraying him in the face. "Pffft!" He spluttered. "Arrrby, help!"

"Right now, being high and dry doesn't seem so bad..." Arrby sighed, as he moved to find something else to plug the hole with.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(PAW Patrol and all related characters are the property of Keith Chapman and Nickelodeon.)_


	7. Mission PAW: A Throne Fiasco

**PAW Patrol Adventures**

 **Chapter Seven: Mission PAW: A Throne Fiasco**

Barkingburg castle had some unusual visitors: Mayor Goodway and Mayor Humdinger, joined by Chickaletta and the Kitten Catastrophe Crew. They had been invited to Barkingburg to make their cases for Adventure Bay or Foggy Bottom to be made Barkingburg's sister city.

Currently, Mayor Humdinger was making his case. The Princess and the Earl were listening intently, while Sweetie simply looked bored by the whole thing.

"Foggy Bottom is the obvious choice." Mayor Humdinger claimed. "It may be small, but it has character! Make Foggy Bottom your sister city, and we'll be the best of friends! I personally guarantee that I'll be your most loyal and trustworthy subject!"

"You mean like the time you tried to steal the crown jewels?" Mayor Goodway interjected.

"That was a, er... Unfortunate misunderstanding." Mayor Humdinger lied. "I just wanted a closer look at the jewels, that's all. Because I'm such a fan, you see!"

"Of course you did." Mayor Goodway sneered, before turning her focus to the Princess. "Your highness, Adventure Bay would be honoured to be Barkingburg's sister city. We would be warm and welcoming to all of your subjects who care to visit."

"Well... Foggy Bottom would do anything to be your sister city!" Mayor Humdinger said, getting desperate. "You need anything, just let me know, and it's yours!"

Sweetie, who had barely been listening up to that point, narrowed her eyes wickedly.

"Okay, you both make good cases." The Earl declared. "But I believe more in-depth discussion on the matter is required. That includes private conversations between us the representatives of the cities in question."

"Mayor Goodway, would you like to go first?" The Princess asked.

"I'd be delighted." Mayor Goodway smiled. "Isn't that right, Chickaletta?"

"Buckaw!" Chickaletta chirped.

"Then please, walk this way." The Earl urged.

Mayor Humdinger scowled as Mayor Goodway followed the Princess and Earl into another room (Sweetie also followed, reluctantly).

"I've got to find some way to make Foggy Bottom wins this, kitties." He told the Kitten Catastrophe Crew. "But how?"

"Mmrow..." The kittens shrugged.

"Maybe I can help." A voice, electronically distorted, announced.

"What?" Mayor Humdinger glanced around the room, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Down here."

Mayor Humdinger looked down, and saw what looked like a speaker on wheels roll up to his feet. A tiny camera was set just below the speaker, so whoever was on the other side could see who they were talking to. The kittens hissed with distrust.

"Who are you?" Mayor Humdinger frowned.

"A friend." The voice on the other end of the speaker replied. "Someone who can help you get what you want."

"Oh, really?" Mayor Humdinger said skeptically. "And how can you help, mystery voice?"

"By showing you how to earn the Princess' favor." The voice answered. "You want to get her to choose Foggy Bottom to be Barkingburg's sister city? Then you have to make her thank you're the best choice."

"Obviously." Mayor Humdinger scoffed. "But how?"

"Simple: take the royal throne." The voice said smugly.

"What?!" Mayor Humdinger gaped. "Are you crazy?"

"Hear me out." The voice urged. "You take the throne, then, after everyone panics, you 'find' it, and become the big hero for bringing it back.. The Princess will be so grateful, she'll be begging for Foggy Bottom to be Barkingburg's sister city."

"Umm, that actually sounds like a good plan." Mayor Humdinger mused. "Almost as smart as one of mine... Okay, I'm in."

"Good." The voice said victoriously. "I know the perfect hiding place for you to put the throne until you 'find' it. Just hurry. Mayor Goodway won't be talking forever, and the servants are scheduled to dust the throne room soon..."

"Don't worry." Mayor Humdinger smirked. "This won't take long."

Guided by the wheeled speaker, Mayor Humdinger and his kittens raced over to the throne room.

"Okay, kitty, do your stuff!" He told Rocky's counterpart.

"Meow!" The green-clad kitten nodded. He moved over to the clamps holding the throne in place, and used his screwdriver to remove the bolts.

The Skye kitty activated her wings, flying up to the top of the throne. She pushed it over, with the Rubble kitty using his claw arm to catch it.

"Good work, kitties." Mayor Humdinger smirked. Using his remote, he maneuvered the kitty carrier over so the throne could be placed on top of it. "Gotcha!"

"Now, follow me." The voice instructed. "The perfect hiding place isn't far."

"This had better work..." Mayor Humdinger muttered as he and his Kitten Catastrophe Crew followed the speaker out of the room.

Shortly afterward, Mayor Goodway, the Princess, Sweetie and the Earl departed from the room their private conversation was being held in. Mayor Humdinger and his kittens had returned just in time to make it look like they hadn't moved at all.

"Thank you for that stirring discussion, Mayor Goodway." The Earl declared. "You've given us a lot to consider."

"And thank you for your patience, Mayor Humdinger." The Princess added. "I do hope you weren't too bored?"

"Not at all." Mayor Humdinger replied, as his kitties smirked. "Now, I believe it's my turn."

"Of course." The Earl nodded. "Please, step this way-"

"Your highness!" One of the servants rushed in. "The royal throne is missing!"

"Oh, dear!" Mayor Goodway gasped.

"Not again!" The Princess frowned.

"Oh, how awful!" Mayor Humdinger faked being shocked.

"We need to call the PAW Patrol!" The Earl took out his phone.

Over in Adventure Bay, the pups, in honor of Mayor Goodway's current efforts, were playing musical thrones. As the six pups circled five chairs, Ryder held his Pup-pad, which was playing a jaunty tune.

"Get ready, pups..." Ryder smiled. Seconds later, he stopped the music.

The pups scrabbled to the chairs. Most of them found an empty spot, but Marshall was too slow; he leapt for the same chair as Rubble.

"Oof!" Rubble grunted as Marshall landed on top of him.

"Sorry, Rubble." Marshall apologised.

"That's okay, Marshall." Rubble said fairly. "At least now, we all get to play again!"

As the pups chuckled, Ryder got a call on his Pup-pad.

"Ryder here." He answered.

"Ryder, the royal throne has vanished." The Earl declared. "We need the PAW Patrol!"

"We're on our way, your Earlship." Ryder ended the call. "PAW Patrol, to the Air Patroller!"

"Ryder needs us!" The pups raced toward the Air Patroller.

As the pups ran to the Air Patroller's ramp, Marshall tripped on a pup toy.

"Whoaaa!" He yelped.

The other pups froze in place, turning to see Marshall tumbling toward them.

"Look out!" They cringed.

Marshall crashed into the other pups, and they rolled up the ramp, collapsing into a heap which resembled a throne, with Marshall in the center.

"All hail the king of wipeouts!" Marshall joked.

The pups laughed as the ramp rose up. Moments later, they were seated before Ryder.

"Ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase announced.

"Thanks for rushing, pups." Ryder smiled. "There's trouble up in Barkingburg. The royal throne has mysteriously disappeared."

"Again?" Rubble frowned.

"Looks like it." Ryder nodded.

"So this means..." Zuma grinned.

"That's right, Zuma." Ryder nodded. "This is a Mission: PAW! Robo-Dog, take us to Barkingburg!"

"Ruff! Ruff!" Robo-Dog barked.

After shifting to stealth mode, the Air Patroller brought the team to their Barkingburg base, where they assembled before the main screen.

"For this mission, I'm going to need... Chase." Ryder declared. "Use your detective skills to find any clues."

"Chase is on the case!" Chase stepped forward.

"And... Rocky." Ryder continued. "You can use your radar scanner to try and see where the throne may be hidden."

"Green means go!" Rocky smiled.

"Alright!" Ryder grinned. "Mission: PAW is on a roll!"

The Mission Patroller was loaded up and boarded, and carried the team to Barkingburg castle.

Not long after arriving at the castle, the team were stood in the castle foyer, the Princess, the Earl, Sweetie and the two mayors also there.

"Thank you for getting here so quickly, PAW Patrol." The Princess smiled.

"It's what we do, your highness." Ryder nodded.

Sweetie locked eyes with Rocky, and winked at him playfully. Rocky looked away, his cheeks burning.

"You have to find the throne!" The Earl pleaded.

"Don't worry, your Earlship." Ryder assured him. "We'll do everything we can. Chase, you and I will check the throne room for clues. Rocky, see if you can find any sign of the throne."

"Will do, Ryder." Rocky nodded. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sweetie leaving the room. "And I know just where to start..."

"Come on, kitties." Mayor Humdinger whispered. "We've got to get to the throne before the PAW Patrol do, or the whole plan will be ruined."

The top hat-wearing Mayor made to leave the room.

"And where are you going?" Mayor Goodway frowned.

"Just... Going to get some air." Mayor Humdinger lied. "This awful situation has gotten me all stressed out."

"Hmm..." Mayor Goodway mumbled skeptically.

At the same time, Rocky had followed Sweetie over to her royal playroom. She was laying on a pupbed, resting her head on one paw, while idly toying with her favorite toy, Busby.

"Sweetie!" Rocky yelled as he stepped into the room.

"Now this is a pleasant surprise." Sweetie said nonchalantly. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I know you have something to do with this throne business." Rocky said bluntly.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, Rocky darling." Sweetie smirked.

"D-don't call me that!" Rocky blushed fiercely. "And not so loud, either!"

"Oh, sweetheart, you needn't be afraid of admitting to our love." Sweetie pouted.

"We're not in love!" Rocky growled.

"Typical male." Sweetie rolled her eyes. "So incapable of accepting his feelings..."

"Quit trying to distract me." Rocky glared. "You're involved in the throne's disappearance, aren't you?"

"I'll have you know, I'm totally innocent." Sweetie claimed. "Just ask the Princess. I've barely been out of her sight all day."

"Maybe I will." Rocky nodded, trying to call her bluff.

"Of course, if you want to make absolutely sure I'm not up to something, you could always stick around here." Sweetie grinned. "Just you and me, playing together..."

"I'll pass." Rocky said flatly.

"Your loss, Mr. Playing-hard-to-get." Sweetie chuckled. "But you can't run from our love forever."

"Grrr!" Rocky shook his head as he left the room.

"Bye..." Sweetie waved mockingly.

Meanwhile, Chase was sniffing around the throne room.

"There are a lot of scents here." He frowned. "It's tricky to pin anything down..."

Suddenly, Chase caught a whiff of something that immediately stood out; not exactly because it was familiar, but because of the affect it had on him.

"AH-CHOO!" He sneezed.

"What's wrong, Chase?" Ryder asked.

"It's my allergies." Chase sniffled. He looked closely. "There's kitten fur near where the throne was."

"Kitten fur, you say?" Ryder narrowed his eyes. "And Mayor Humdinger and his kitties nearby..."

"You don't think they're behind this, do you?" Chase inquired.

"Only one way to find out." Ryder nodded. "Follow the scent."

"You got it, Ryder, sir." Chase obeyed.

Chase followed the scent out of the throne room, periodically sneezing, with Ryder following.

Up ahead, Mayor Humdinger was rushing to the room where his mysterious benefactor had told him to hide the throne; a small room used to keep cleaning supplies. But finding it again was proving to be more difficult than expected, as he had no guide to lead him this time.

"This place is such a maze." He scowled. "And all these doors look the same... Ah! This is the place!" He stopped the carrier. "I remember the painting of Barkingburg right next to it. Quite clever of the mystery voice to pick this place."

Mayor Humdinger opened the door, expecting to find the throne inside. Instead, to his surprise, the room was throneless. There was nothing nothing but assorted cleaning supplies and utensils.

"This can't be right!" He gaped. "I hid the throne here! I know I did!"

"What did you just say?"

Mayor Humdinger turned to see Ryder and Chase in the hallway behind him.

"Oh, uh... Nothing!" He said quickly.

"We'll see about that." Ryder activated his wrist Pup-pad. "I set my Pup-pad to record everything..."

With the push of a button, Mayor Humdinger's words were played back.

"I hid the throne here! I know it!"

"Oh." Mayor Humdinger cringed. "Implicated by my own melodious voice..."

Moments later, back in the foyer, Mayor Humdinger was being stared down by several unamused faces.

"Mayor Humdinger!" Mayor Goodway frowned. "How could you?"

"It's not what it looks like!" Mayor Humdinger blustered. "I was set up! The speaker made me do it!"

"'Speaker'?" The Princess asked, confused. "Whatever do you mean?"

"This speaker on wheels talked me into it." Mayor Humdinger told them.

"What utter nonsense." The Earl glowered. "Now, tell us where you've hidden the throne."

"I don't know where the throne is!" Mayor Humdinger protested. "It just... Vanished!"

"A likely story." Mayor Goodway scowled.

"PAW Patrol, we need to find out where Mayor Humdinger took the throne." The Princess urged.

"We'll do our best, your highness." Ryder nodded.

As the PAW Patrol headed out to work once more, Rocky considered what he had heard.

"'Speaker on wheels'..." He mused. "Ruff! Radar scanner!"

His radar scanner unfolded from his Pup-pack. As he glanced around, he saw tiny indentations in the carpet, like little tracks.

"Looks like a more likely story than the Earl thinks." He thought.

Rocky followed the tiny tracks through the castle. As he suspected, he found they lead to Sweetie's room. As he entered, he found it lacking the royal pup.

"No surprise there..." He frowned.

The tracks ended by a box full of pup toys. Rocky searched within, and found the wheeled speaker Mayor Humdinger had seen, complete with a remote control tablet.

"Bingo." He smiled, activating his Pup Tag. "Ryder, this is Rocky. I found something you're going to want to see..."

Meanwhile, Sweetie was making her way down the corridors, a gleeful spring in her step.

"I finally came up with the perfect plan, Busby." She gloated. "Tricking that buffoon Humdinger into taking the throne and hiding it, knowing the PAW Patrol would show up and catch him in the act... Genius. That foolish mayor never even guessed that I led him to an even better hiding place than he thought it was..."

Sweetie reached the same room Mayor Humdinger hid the throne in, opening the door with her Pup-Pack's claw arm. Inside, the room was still devoid of the ornate seat.

Grinning smugly, Sweetie used her claw to push a loose brick deeper into the wall. Instantly, the wall spun around, revealing the throne on the other side.

"At last, the throne is mine!" Sweetie cackled, leaping onto the throne alongside Busby. "Mine, and no-one else's!"

"I wouldn't count on that!" An electronically distorted voice yelled.

"What?!" Sweetie turned around, and saw her speaker on wheels facing her. "Wait, how'd-?"

"You shouldn't leave your toys lying around if you don't want other pups to play with them." The new voice chided. "By the way, we saw everything."

From around a corner emerged Ryder (carrying the speaker's control pad), Chase and Rocky.

"And now we're going to take back the throne." Ryder added.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Sweetie sneered.

Sweetie's claw hand stretched out and pushed the brick. The throne, with Sweetie on it, swung around behind the wall.

"She won't get away that easy!" Chase declared. "Ruff! Tennis ball launcher!"

The launcher folded out of Chase's Pup-pack, firing one ball at the brick. The wall span around, revealing the throne, but no Sweetie.

"There must be a secret tunnel behind there." Ryder surmised. "Rocky, use your rader scanner. Try to track Sweetie!"

"On it, Ryder." Rocky nodded. "Ruff! Radar scanner!"

The device once more unfolded from Rocky's Pup-pack, and he used it to scan the area. Soon, a familiar shape showed up on his visor., on the other side of a wall.

"Sweetie's headed that way!" He pointed down the hallway.

"After her!" Ryder pointed.

Guided by Rocky's scanner, the trio followed Sweetie. Before long, they saw another secret passage (in the form of a portrait of the Princess) open up, and Sweetie leapt out.

"Found you!" Rocky yelled.

"Seriously?!" Sweetie scowled, making to run again.

"Net launcher, ruff!" Chase called.

Before Sweetie could get too far, she was pinned to the wall by one of Chase's signature nets.

"Nice work, Chase!" Ryder smiled, scratching Chase's ears. "Now, let's get both Sweetie, and the throne, back to the Princess."

Soon after, everyone was gathered in the throne room, the throne ruturned to its proper place.

"Sweetie was the real mastermind behind the throne's disappearance." Ryder announced. "She tricked Mayor Humdinger into hiding the throne, so she could frame him and keep the throne for herself."

"Sweetie, you naughty pup!" The Princess growled.

"Um... It was all just an elaborate prank?" Sweetie cringed. "No harm done?"

"Nice try." The Princess shook her head. "It's back to the doghouse for you, you bad pup."

"So much for my perfect plan..." Sweetie sighed.

"Mayor Goodway, I've come to a decision." The Princess announced. "After your hometown heroes saved the throne again, I'd say that Adventure Bay is more than worthy of becoming Barkingburg's sister city."

"Oh, thank you, your highness!" Mayor Goodway beamed. "And thank you, PAW Patrol!"

"Drat it all!" Mayor Humdinger growled, while his kitties hissed.

"Yes, thank you, PAW Patrol." The Princess declared. "I don't know what we've do without you."

"You're both welcome." Ryder smiled. "Whenever you have a missing throne, just yelp for help."

"This calls for some celebratory tea." The Earl announced. "You're all welcome to join us."

"No, thanks." Mayor Humdinger pouted. "I've had enough of this castle for one day..."

As Mayor Humdinger rode his kitty carrier out of the castle, Ryder turned to Chase and Rocky.

"Let's call in the other pups." He smiled. "We can all celebrate together!"

"Of course, Ryder, sir!" Chase nodded.

"A little tea sounds good right now." Rocky agreed. "It's been quite a day..."

Shortly after, Sweetie had once again been banished to her doghouse.

"I was so close this time, Busby." She groaned. "If it weren't for that pesky PAW Patrol, Humdinger would have taken all the blame, and the throne would have been mine!"

"Too bad for you, the PAW Patrol will always be there to stop you." Rocky said as he approached the doghouse, having left the tea party by claiming he needed to check the Mission Patroller's engine.

"Well, well." Sweetie sneered. "Come to gloat, have you?"

"Not exactly." Rocky replied.

"Oh." Sweetie smirked. "Couldn't bear to leave without saying goodbye?"

"Definitely not." Rocky shook his head, his cheeks red again.

"Then why?" Sweetie asked, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"How many schemes have to fail before you realise that being a bad pup just isn't working?" Rocky asked bluntly.

"You know what they say: if at first you don't succeed, try, try again." Sweetie retorted.

"Then the PAW Patrol will just have to make sure you don't ever succeed." Rocky pledged on behalf of his team.

"Of course you will." Sweetie rolled. "So I'll just have to try harder next time..."

"It doesn't have to be this way." Rocky told her, placing a paw on the bars surrounding her doghouse. "You don't have to be a bad pup. I know you can be better. You helped me when we were stuck in the tunnels under the castle, so why can't you help instead of causing trouble?"

"Of course you'd think that." Sweetie sighed, placing her paw on his. "You're a good pup. But I'm a bad pup. And I like being a bad pup."

"That's too bad." Rocky sighed.

"Yes, it is." Sweetie admitted. Suddenly, she poked her muzzle between the bars, rubbing her nose against his. "Doesn't mean it still can't be fun, though."

"You and I have very different ideas of 'fun'." Rocky frowned. He stepped back in annoyance, his cheeks red once again. "Next time, you won't have nearly as much 'fun'. Not if the PAW Patrol have anything to say about."

With that, Rocky walked away.

"See you soon, handsome." Sweetie smirked. "Sooner than you think..."

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(PAW Patrol and all related characters are the property of Keith Chapman and Nickelodeon.)_


End file.
